Never Been A Cinderella
by Misswhoviangirl
Summary: With the stepmom from hell, David's life is rough but when he's forced to go to a masquerade party he catches the eye of his pal Rose. Unaware that it's David she reveals her true feelings for him leaving him happy but wary to start a relationship. Soon she finds out it was him & tries to convince him to give her love a chance but it won't be easy. (TenxRose AU)
1. Prologue

**Prologue:**

Four terrible words from his father would change David Pond's life forever, _"Kids I'm marrying Reinette!"_

Then at thirteen David's life was officially over; his father was dead leaving him and his six year-old sister Amy in the care of their now step mother Reinette.

Over the years David had become stronger and harder since his father married her even at the funeral he didn't cry mainly because he was feeling angry at his dad for leaving them.

David promised himself he would do everything it took to escape Reinette and protect Amy.

For now they were in the living room and not even after two hours since his father's funeral Reinette was peering over them with eyes darker than the gates of hell.

Amy was cowered behind him but David just stared at Reinette with no expression or feeling.

"Well, now that's over there are going to be some changes here." She sneered.

He said nothing and continued to watch her.

"First I want every picture of your mother taken down or I will burn it."

David could hear Amy choke back a sob and squeezed her arm for support.

"David you're responsible for the laundry and chores but if you fail to do so you will be severely punished."

He rolled his eyes.

"I also want to make it clear that everything Mike left both of you will be going to me which includes your college funds." She mocked.

David just shrugged. "Big deal I'll manage."

Reinette glared at him. "Glad to hear it cause' you'll also be taking care of your bratty sister. I don't do child care."

Her comment about Amy made him angry, he was very protective of her.

"You don't do anything!" He blurted out.

"Don't push me." She hissed.

"Lazy bitch." He muttered.

"Excuse me?" Reinette scowled

"You heard me!" David yelled.

She marched closer to him angrily and stared over him.

He squeezed his sister's hand indicating her to go to her room.

Amy snuck out but watched from the staircase.

"Listen you twerp-" She started to say but David interrupted.

"No, you listen don't you dare call Amy a brat!" He yelled.

Reinette shot him a look. "Don't you raise your voice at me little boy, I can make your life a living hell!"

"You already are!" He sneered.

Reinette raised her hand and slapped his face hard.

The sound made Amy jump causing her to rush to her room in fear. "Please don't hurt him." She whimpered.

The side of his face stung but gave no reaction which infuriated Reinette.

"You are just like your dad a worthless piece of shit!"

He just looked at her.

Seeing that she wasn't going to get a reaction Reinette groaned and pushed him aside.

"Get out of my sight before I really beat your sorry ass!"

He shrugged and calmly walked up the stairs but when he passed Amy's room he heard crying.

"Amy?" He said poking his head in her room.

Amy's was sitting on her bed with her face buried in her pillow but her shoulders were rising up and down.

David sat beside her and she immediately hugged him tight.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"She hit you." Amy sobbed.

David hugged her. "It's okay, I'm fine. It's going to take more than a slap from her to make me break."

"I'm scared." She wept.

"Of what Reinette?"

Amy nodded. "Now that daddy's gone we'll be alone with her." She whispered.

"I know but it'll get better" He said softly.

Amy glanced up at him with her wet eyes. "I don't believe that."

He nodded. "Yeah, I know."

"But thanks anyway." She replied.

He smiled. "You were always the smart one, huh?"

Amy smiled slightly as she cuddled up to him and he held her.

He sang her a lullaby that their mother used to sing to help her go to bed.

He tucked her in but as he left David looked up at the ceiling and sighed.

"Thanks dad." He muttered before closing the door.

**Author's Note: Hi, just wanted to explain who's who in this story: The tenth doctor is the male version of Cinderella,**

**Amy is his little sister, Rose is princess charming (I think that's the right term) and Reinette is the stepmother and there are no step siblings. **

**This chapter takes place when David was thirteen but the rest of the story will be when he's nineteen.**

**Thanks for reading and I hope you like it! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

David was now a handsome nineteen year-old college student with a few friends and a job at the music store but standing at the door of his house he felt like he was still thirteen.

Staring at the knob debating on whether to turn it knowing what was waiting on the other side but the hardness and numbness in his heart made up for any fear that he had.

David took a deep breath and opened the door and the first thing that landed at his feet was a laundry basket.

He looked up and Reinette was standing there glaring at him. "About time you came home!"

"Nice to see you, too." He grumbled.

"Don't get smart! I want that basket rewashed, now!"

"What for?" He snapped.

"Because I said so!" Reinette ordered.

David curtsied. "Yes, your royal bitchiness."

She marched up to David and slapped him.

He just smirked and touched the side of his face.

"Once upon a time ago that would've actually hurt. Someone's losing their strength." David mocked.

"Shove it and get to work!" She replied storming out.

David sighed, knelt and began sorting clothes.

"I see someone's been working on their insults." A voice said.

He looked up and smiled; his thirteen year-old sister Amy; she leaned against the wall smirking.

"Hi." He said.

"Hey, need some help?" Amy asked.

David shrugged. "You don't have to."

She crouched beside him. "It's okay I'm bored. I finished my homework and Rory's at a student council meeting."

Amy noticed the angry pink mark on his face; there was a scratch mark on it indicating Reinette was wearing a ring when she hit him.

"Does it hurt?" Amy asked.

"I'm used to it." He replied.

"You don't have to stay here; you've got a scholarship so you're eligible for a dorm." She said.

David shook his head. "No, I'm not leaving you alone with her."

"I don't want you getting hurt anymore." She replied.

He avoided her eyes and concentrated on sorting the clothes; he didn't feel like having this discussion. "Help me with this."

She sighed and they stood and carried the heavy basket to the washer.

Then Reinette's angry voice startled them.

"Amelia Pond, what are you doing?!" Reinette yelled.

Amy rolled her eyes; she hated being called Amelia.

Amy groaned and shot her a look. "I'm helping my brother. You should try it sometime."

"Great, now I can bring up more laundry baskets!" She sneered.

"Good you could use the upper body strength." Amy shot back.

The anger in Reinette's eyes burned and she stomped towards Amy.

"You little-" She yelled swinging her hand back.

David caught her wrist and his eyes darkened.

"Touch her and I'll break your fucking arm." His voice was hard and serious.

She pulled her hand back.

"Just finish the laundry and any more screw ups and you'll both be getting the back end of my hand!" Reinette shouted and walked away.

He looked at Amy. "You okay?"

Amy seemed unfazed and nodded.

David stared at her for a minute before she noticed.

"What?" She said.

"You can't do that Amy." He replied.

She rolled her eyes. "You do it."

"Yeah so won't she take it out on you." He said.

"That's a stupid reason." She remarked.

Amy sounded so much like him it stung.

He stopped and grabbed her shoulders.

"Amy, I love you but you're becoming too much like me and it scares me."

"And I'm tired of you putting up with Reinette's shit!" She cried.

"That's my problem not yours." He replied.

Amy shook her head. "I'm not talking about this anymore."

She started to turn away but he tried to stop her by gently grabbing her wrist revealing the cuts on her arm.

David carefully ran his fingers over each red line.

He looked at her stunned; Amy swallowed and turned her head.

"Amy, what's this?" He asked pulling her sleeve down exposing more cuts.

Amy didn't answer.

"Did Reinette do this?"

Amy lowered her eyes but her silence said everything.

"Oh, god Amy did you do this?" He asked.

She nodded.

He closed his eyes for a second.

"Why?" David asked.

"I'm sorry but I've become so numb and hard that sometimes I need a reminder that I can feel!" Her voice broke.

"Amy you should've come to me." He replied softly.

"I didn't want to hurt you more than I already have."

"Oh, Amy." He replied shaking his head.

Amy's lip trembled and David pulled his sister towards him and hugged her.

She hugged back and wept into his shirt.

Holding her he realized it was the first time he ever felt helpless.

That night David finally got some time to himself.

He laid in bed and stared at the ceiling and listened to the sound of Reinette gossiping on the phone when he heard a pebble hit his window.

David smiled; it was his friend Rose Tyler.

They had been friends since they were kids; she knew his story and was always there if he needed someone to talk to.

David went to the window and opened it; he peered out. "Hi!" He called out.

She smiled. "Hey, how are you?"

David shrugged. "Other than a brief encounter with my stepmother's hand I'm doing okay."

Rose swallowed; she hated hearing about him getting hurt it broke her heart.

"Are you alright?" She asked.

"Oh, I'm fine." He quickly replied.

"Are you sure?" Rose asked.

David nodded and smiled causing her heart to melt.

"How are you?" He asked.

"I'm good. I made the cheerleading squad!"

David grinned. "Well, congratulations Miss Tyler!"

Rose blushed. "Thanks!"

"So what honor do I have of seeing your beautiful face, tonight?"

She was now officially turning beet red but she loved it.

Rose tugged on her earring. "Um, just curious but did you get my invitation to my masquerade party?"

"Yeah I did. In fact Matt's been talking about it all week, why?" David replied.

"I was wondering if you were coming." She said casually.

He shook his head. "No, I'm not much on parties."

Her heart fell.

"Oh." She replied disappointed.

"Maybe we could hang out after the party?" Rose asked.

"Yeah, that sounds good." He smiled slightly.

She nodded. "Well, I better get to bed."

"Yeah, I'll see you later." David replied.

"Bye!" She said softly as he closed his window.

David slumped down to the floor feeling deflated; he wished he wasn't so afraid.

Then he could tell Rose how he felt about her without fear of losing her or getting hurt and that she was the only girl that ever won his heart.

He sat there staring at his feet when a photo poking out from his drawer caught his eye.

He pulled it out and glanced at it; it was a picture of his mother.

He loved that photo of her but right now it felt like a painful reminder that he was letting her down.

David sniffed and tried to fight back the tears but tossed the photo aside and sobbed.


	3. Chapter 3

Rose had been standing by the I-pod display case watching David unpacking a box of Cd's for five minutes trying to get the guts to ask him if he had changed his mind about coming to her party.

She knew it was pointless but there was still a glimmer of hope that he would come.

She took a deep breath but before she could approach him he said. "Hello, Rose!"

Rose gawked at him. "How did you know I was standing behind you?" She asked.

He stood and face her. "Your perfume it gives you away every time." David smirked.

Rose blushed. "Sorry."

David smiled at her. "It's okay, I like it."

She could feel her cheeks burning. "Thanks."

"So uh, anything on your mind?" He asked as he continued to work.

"Do you have to look after Amy or help her with school work tonight?"

David shook his head. "Amy's sneaking out to stay at a friend's house, why?"

Rose tugged on her hoop earring nervously. "Well, I was just wondering if um, there was a chance you could make it to my party tonight."

David's heart dropped; he looked up into her beautiful sparkling eyes. "Uh, I can't. I'll be busy." He replied softly.

"Oh, alright." She said disappointed.

"I'll still come by later." He said.

"Okay." She nodded.

Rose started to leave when he placed his hand on her arm gently stopping her.

"I'll see you later." David said.

Rose smiled slightly. "Not if I see you first."

David watched her walk out of the store.

"Idiot!" He muttered angrily under his breath.

He shook his head and continued to work and tried not to think about the disappointment in her voice or the regret in his.

David was so lost in thought he didn't hear Matt sneaking up on him.

"Hey!" He exclaimed making David jump.

"Damn it I hate it when you do that." David frowned.

"Sorry but you seemed distracted." Matt replied.

"It's okay so what brings you here on your day off." David asked.

"Well, on occasion I do shop here particularly when it's for Clara's birthday." He replied.

David smirked. "And you get a store discount."

Matt nodded. "That too."

He shook his head and kept stocking the shelf.

"Could I talk to you for a few minutes?" Matt asked.

David looked around and shrugged. "Sure."

Matt leaned forward. "I just heard you tell Rose that you're not going to her party."

David rolled his eyes. "Great, so now you're spying on me?"

"No but I can I ask why?" He said.

"You can but I'm probably not going to answer you." David replied brushing past Matt.

He scowled. "I don't get you, David. You like her so what's the problem?"

David sighed and grabbed another box. "Look, as much as I enjoy this stupid conversation I still have a job to do."

"It's a proper question." He said folding his arms.

David roughly dropped the box on the floor. "What do you want me to say, huh?"

"Just enlighten me on why a girl that you like invites you to a party and you turn her away." Matt said.

He shrugged. "Simple, I don't belong in her world and I don't deserve a girl like her, happy now?"

Matt scoffed. "You're such an idiot."

"Thanks for your support." He grumbled.

He noticed the grin on Matt's face.

David looked at him suspiciously. "You did something, didn't you?"

"Who me?" He said innocently.

David groaned. "Don't fuck with me, Matt. I've known you since grade school now what did you do?"

He rubbed his hands together. "You are going to that party; Aunt Sarah Jane has even picked out an outfit for you." Matt grinned.

"What?" David exclaimed.

"Look even if you don't talk to Rose you need some kind of dating life and there plenty of girls on campus that would love to distract you from her."

David lowered his voice. "Have you forgotten Reinette and her temper? I can't let her or anyone else know it's me."

"Don't worry just change your name and use that British accent you use in the drama club and you'll be fine." Matt replied.

David groaned.

Matt rolled his eyes. "You know you might actually have fun and besides it'll get you out of the house for a while anyway."

David shoved his hands in his pockets and looked at him uncertain. He hated parties but deep down he wanted to be near Rose even if only for a couple of hours even if he had to be someone else for a night.

David sighed. "Okay, I'll do it."

Matt grinned. "Brilliant, meet me at Aunt Sarah's at 8:00 P.M."

As Matt left David stood there and contemplated getting his head examined after this was over.

That night David managed to sneak out with no problems. He figured Reinette was either shouting at his door or passing out from too much wine and he had arranged with the neighbors to let Amy stay there until he came to get her.

He soon found himself walking up the Sarah Jane's driveway and reluctantly knocked on the door. "David, so good to see you!" She smiled.

"Hi, Sarah." David smiled back.

David followed her inside; Matt stood there in jeans and button down tan shirt and a white phantom mask grinning. "David you came!"

He rolled his eyes. "Yeah I'm here so now what?"

"You're outfit is in the bedroom and I have your mask." Matt replied.

He handed him a black Casanova mask.

David looked at the mask and made a face. "Seriously?"

Matt shrugged. "Sorry but it was all the costume store had."

He sighed before heading into the bedroom to change.

Staring at him was blue suit lying across the bed beside it was a white button down shirt, red tie and a pair of Converse sneakers.

David picked up the suit and carefully ran his fingers over the fabric and gave a small smile.

He then removed his jeans, shirt and grey hoodie and put on the blue suit.

After putting on his sneakers he slowly glanced at himself in the mirror.

His eyes widen as he looked at himself; everything familiar about him was gone he felt like a different person.

David placed his hand on his reflection to make sure it was him; it was hard to believe that the polished young man in the mirror was David and not some stranger.

Suddenly the door knocked snapping him out of his thoughts. "Can I come in?" It was Sarah Jane.

"Yeah." He replied pulling his hand back.

"Just wanted to make sure everything was okay." She said walking in.

A smile came across her face as she saw David. "David, you look wonderful!"

He smirked. "Really? I feel sort of weird."

"Why do you feel weird?" Sarah Jane asked.

David shrugged. "It's just different, I guess."

She smiled and helped him straighten his tie. "I know but Matt was only trying to help."

"Yeah but I'm not sure this is helping."

Sarah Jane chuckled. "He means well and besides I think you look very nice."

David smiled. "Thanks for fixing the tie. I haven't worn one since dad's funeral." He said softly.

She smiled sadly. "No problem. I'll just tell Matt you're ready."

He thanked her again and she squeezed his shoulder before leaving.

He sighed and slipped the mask on then took one last look in the mirror.

"Goodbye David Smith, hello John Noble." He mumbled before taking a deep breath and exiting the bedroom.


	4. Chapter 4 (Slight Rewrite)

David walked into the dark room where all the guest were gathered; he was surrounded by socializing and dancing couples that he knew from school.

He had decided to use the _"visiting an aunt story"_ to explain who he was to people in case he was asked.

He never went to a lot of parties and felt completely out of place as he walked through.

David noticed the little specks of light reflecting from the ceiling down to the floor; he guessed they were supposed to resemble stars and a light mist of blue smoke clouded the room a little causing him to cough a bit.

"I'm so going to get Matt for this." David grumbled.

He glanced over his shoulder and noticed Matt by the refreshment table flirting with his girlfriend Clara.

He just shrugged and leaned against the wall and watched everyone enjoying themselves; he didn't mind being a wallflower in fact he preferred it.

A couple of girls he knew did ask him to dance but he declined and started to feel uncomfortable at all the attention he was getting.

"I can't stand this. I'm going." He muttered under his breath.

But before he could leave David caught the eye of a really flirtatious girl from school named River.

She was wearing a red Victorian mask but he recognized her seductive walk.

David softly groaned. "Brilliant." He thought to himself.

River flashed him a sexy smile. "Hi, I'm River!"

He did his best at a smile. "Hello, I'm John Noble." He replied in his British voice.

"I don't think I've ever seen you around campus before."

He rolled his eyes mentally. "Wow, that's original." He thought.

David shrugged. "Well, I'm just visiting my aunt and I thought I'd hang out with my friend Matt while I was here."

She grinned. "In that case how about we visit the dance floor?"

Before he could respond she grabbed his hand and pulled him to the floor.

She held him tight purposely giving him a clear view of her cleavage as they danced but David was too much of a gentlemen to look down.

He felt River's hands roaming everywhere causing him to yelp and squeak. She kept tugging on his tie trying to loosen it.

After a few uncomfortable and awkward minutes David heard Rose's voice calling out.

"Sweetheart there you are!" She smiled.

River stood back allowing David to adjust his tie. He sighed with relief.

"He's with you?" She asked.

Rose nodded and hugged his arm. "Yep!" David smiled at her gratefully.

River blushed. "I am terribly sorry. I had no idea."

"It's alright." Rose smiled.

She appeared disappointed but smiled and excused herself then found someone else to dance with.

David turned to Rose and was stunned how beautiful she looked.

She was wearing a purple mini dress and a white feminine wolf mask, her hair was in a messy bun.

"You okay?" Rose asked.

"Yeah, thanks, I appreciate it." He replied.

Rose smiled. "You're welcome; I thought you looked a little uncomfortable and could use some help."

"Am I that easy to read?" He chuckled.

She nudged his arm. "Yeah, I guess so. What's your name?"

"John Noble." David replied still using the British accent. He was grateful that they were wearing masks and that it was dim enough that she couldn't guess who he really was.

"I'm Rose Tyler. I saw you come in with Matt, are you a friend of his?"

David nodded. "Yeah, I'm just visiting my aunt and I thought I see Matt before I have to leave tomorrow."

"Well, Mr. John Noble would you like to dance or do you need some recovery time after dancing with River?" Rose playfully asked.

He smiled. "Yeah, I'd love to dance with you."

They went to floor just as a slow song started playing and started dancing.

Despite his lack of dancing experience holding Rose felt so natural and right.

"Don't dance much, do you?" She said.

David chuckled. "No, I don't."

"Really because you're doing better than me."

He smiled. "Probably because I'm dancing with you."

She smirked. "Quite the charmer, huh?"

David blushed; Rose was the only girl that could make him do that.

Rose placed her head on his chest and he held her closer and they continued dancing.

He still thought this party was stupid but dancing with Rose made it so worth it.

After the song ended they walked outside onto balcony overlooking a huge garden; Rose removed her mask and leaned over the white stone rail.

She looks so pretty, David realized.

"Beautiful night." She said thoughtfully.

David nodded. "Yeah, I guess it is."

"Are you having fun?" Rose asked.

"Yeah." He lied. "I don't think I've ever been to party at a social club before." David added.

She giggled. "Well, it was mum's idea."

"Big surprise." He grunted.

She glanced at him. "So John anybody special waiting at home?"

He shook his head. "Nah, how about you?"

Rose smiled. "Yeah, he's special very special. He saved me from a bad relationship with a bloke name Jimmy Stone."

David cringed at the name. He remembered Jimmy and how poorly he treated Rose.

"Are you in love with him?" David asked glancing at her thoughtful expression.

Rose nodded quietly. "I've loved him since I was twelve."

"Sounds serious." He replied.

Rose shrugged. "I wish it was but he thinks of me as just a friend."

"What's his name?"

Rose bit her lower lip and tugged her earring. "His name's David."

David looked at her surprised.

He knew he shouldn't go any further but this was a chance to know how she felt about him.

"What's he like?"

"He's tough and guarded but he's also really nice and has a very kind heart. He makes me feel important like I matter." She said. Rose grinned. "David's also incredibly sexy."

He had been called a lot of things but sexy was never one of them. His eyes widen in surprise and he blushed a crimson red.

Rose cringed and covered her face. "I can't believe I just revealed that to a total stranger. What you must think of me." She groaned.

Still blushing he smiled. "I don't mind."

"Well, I'm still so embarrassed." She admitted.

"I won't tell anyone." He replied.

Rose squeezed his hand. "Thanks." She smiled.

David nodded. "Does he know?"

Rose shrugged. "I don't know but I want him to. I'm just too scared to tell him."

"Well, I'm sure he knows." David replied softly.

"How do you know?" Rose asked.

David gave a small sad smile. "Instinct, I suppose."

He secretly wished this night was over.

She smiled and continued to gaze at the stars.

David couldn't stand it; he felt like a con. He hated lying and he hated pretending to be having fun when this whole experience was killing him inside.

Rose deserved better than this.

"You okay?" She asked snapping him out of his thoughts.

David nodded. "Yeah but I've got to go."

"Oh, so soon?"

"I'm sorry but thanks for the rescue and the dance." He said avoiding her eyes.

He felt tears starting to form and really wanted to get out of there.

Without saying goodbye David quickly walked away but paused and looked back at Rose standing alone looking confused.

He realized he couldn't go yet and turned and walked back. If he was going to leave he wanted to do it properly.

She saw him slowly walk towards her. "Did you forget something?" Rose asked curiously.

He didn't speak but gently cupped her face in his hands and his lips met hers in a tender kiss.

She almost pulled back but the kiss was so gentle she melted into him, wrapping her arms around David deepening the kiss.

David slowly pulled away then kissed her forehead. "I'm sorry." He whispered then disappeared.

David brushed past Matt who was dancing with Clara; they didn't noticed him so he continued to make his way through the other happy dancing couples.

Once outside David removed his Casanova mask and crouched to the ground and wiped his eyes.

"Rose is in love with me." He smirked sadly.

He wasn't sure whether to smile or cry or even both.

Still he was thrilled that she loved him but he was also scared because the thought of anyone loving him terrified David.

He stood and looked back at the social club as tears were building in his eyes; Rose saying she loved him echoed in his mind.

"I love you, too." He said softly to no one. David shoved his hands in his pockets and started walking home bracing himself for Reinette's temper.

**Author's Note: Hi, just in case you're curious Sarah Jane is Matt's aunt but she's also sort of a mother figure for David and Amy. Also this chapter is a slight rewrite but I hope you like it! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

David quickly changed clothes at Sarah Jane's house and was now walking home through the dimly lit street; the wind felt cool and nice after being in that warm country club.

Everything was normal again and the only thing left of John Noble was the Casanova mask tucked under the hoodie he was carrying. It felt good to be himself again but he would go through it all again if it meant another chance to be with Rose.

Just then he heard Rose's voice from behind. "Hey, David!" She called.

He paused and turned. "Hi, fancy seeing you here." David smiled as she came up to him.

She shrugged and tugged her earring. "Well, the party was getting a bit boring so I decided to come home. Can I walk with you?"

He nodded then noticed she was in her dress but she was wearing pink fuzzy slippers with orange daisies.

Rose spotted him looking at her feet and sighed. "Don't say it; my feet were killing me."

He smirked. "Oh, good; I was wondering why your shoes clashed with your dress."

She playfully nudged his shoulder. "Shut up." Rose smirked.

"So other than tired feet how was the party?" David asked as they began walking.

Rose shrugged. "It was okay but I still wished you had been there."

He lowered his eyes; he was so tempted to tell her but didn't.

"I did meet a guy name John Noble but he kind of ran off after one dance and a kiss." She added.

David hid his smirk. "Oh?"

"Yeah, it was really weird." She replied with a shrug."Anyway, how was your night?'

David leaned his head back. "It was alright, I guess."

"Where did you go?" She asked softly.

"Library." He lied quickly.

Rose glanced at him slightly nervous. "Is Reinette going to be mad at you for being out?"

David chuckled. "Oh, she'll be furious; I have no doubt of it."

His statement made her shiver and she was scared for him.

He noticed and took her hand in his and smiled reassuringly at her. Rose gave a sad smile then rested her head on his arm and they walked the rest of the way in silence.

When David got home he had somehow managed back into his room without being noticed.

David leaned against the wall and looked at his mask. He smirked slightly at it; the idea of him being Casanova was rather amusing.

David sighed before tossing it and the sweater on his bed.

He fell back on the bed staring at the ceiling when suddenly there was a banging on his door.

"David!" "Open this damn door!" Reinette's angry voice hollered.

David groaned as got up. He could only guess what she was mad about this time as he went to the door; he opened it and was greeted by Reinette's back hand slapping him hard across the face.

There was a little blood on the corner of his mouth but he simply wiped it and smirked.

"You know some people say hello first." He replied sarcastically.

She glared at him and yelled. "Shut up! Shut up!"

She grabbed the front of his shirt then slammed him hard against his door frame; he could smell alcohol on her breath and made a face.

"Ugh, when did you start drinking cheap vodka?" David frowned.

She ignored him and shoved him harder. "Where have you been?" Her speech slurred slightly.

"Since when did you give a damn about me?" He scowled.

"Answer me!" She grasped her nails into his arm and slammed him again.

"I've been here, Reinette!" He lied sounding annoyed.

"Then why… is your shirt different?" Reinette hiccupped and poked him in the chest.

"I was wearing a hoodie over this shirt." He scoffed. He refrained himself from calling her a moron.

Normally he would've but David didn't want to make things worse especially since she was drunk.

Reinette was an inch away from his face and looked him over suspicious before letting him go. "Al-alright you might be t-telling the truth."

He relaxed a little but winced when she dug her nails deep into his arm. "But so help me if I ever find out you or Amy has been sneaking out I will be the shit out of both of you."

David's brown eyes darken. "Not if I get to you first."

He forgot the pain and peered over her menacingly. "I'm fuckin' serious don't touch her, Reinette!"

He shook her grip off his arm. Reinette chuckled and sneered. "Bastard, one day I'm going to break you!" She hiccupped then slowly staggered away.

David rolled his eyes and glanced at the deep red marks on his arm. "Fake nails." He grunted. At least he wasn't bleeding but he was going to get a nasty bruise on his shoulder blade.

He just sighed and was about to go inside his room when he noticed Amy's light was off. Curious, David went to the door and tapped it before poking his head inside.

"Amy?" He whispered.

He walked in and peered over her; she was fast asleep."Must've gotten home early." He said to himself. Amy always seemed at ease when she was asleep. David smiled and spotted her teddy bear on the floor.

He picked it up and put in the bed with her then kissed her on top of her head. "Night, night Amy." David said softly before leaving her room.

As soon as the door closed Amy propped herself up and wiped her eyes. She slowly rocked back and forth replaying every sound and word aimed at her brother because of her.

This was all her fault. She felt like a terrible sister and so unworthy of his love and protection from Reinette.

Hot tears started to spill as she thought about David being slammed against the wood frame and Amy was desperate to mask the pain she was feeling. Forgetting her promise to David she reached into the back of her teddy bear and gently pulled out a sharp razor blade then dashed to the bathroom.


	6. Chapter 6

Locking herself inside the bathroom Amy turned the water on to muffle out any sounds of pain that her brother might hear.

The guilt of keeping this from David made her feel worse and the urge to mask it grow.

She wiped her eyes rolled up her pajama sleeve and inspected her forearm; her favorite place because the cuts were easier to hide.

She sucked in her lip and started to move the razor towards her skin when the door knocked stopping her. "Shit." Amy muttered.

"What is it?" She called out trying to compose her voice.

"Hey Amy when you get out I want to show you something Matt gave me!" He said leaning against the wall.

"Hold on a second!" She replied. Amy quickly hid the blade in a crack by the medicine cabinet before wiping her tear-stained face.

She took a deep breath and opened the door.

David glanced at her strangely. "Hi, what were you doing in there?" He asked.

Amy looked at him like he was nuts. "I'm not going to tell you."

He rolled his eyes. "I didn't mean you had to go into details. It's just I heard the water running a long time; what was I supposed to think?"

Amy just sighed. "Come on then let's go to my room so not to wake her highness." She replied changing the subject.

David snickered at her remark and followed Amy into her bedroom.

"What did you want to show me?" She asked plopping on her bed.

He sat beside her and handed her the Casanova mask. "Here thought you might like it. You can hang it on your wall or something."

She grinned as her finger traced the details on the mask. "I love it! Is this what you wore at the party?"

David arched his eyebrow. "How did you know about that?"

Amy shrugged. "Matt told me. He sent me a text wanting to know if you made it home alright from the masquerade party."

He sighed. "So much for a secret." "Also you've got lipstick on your mouth." She pointed snickering.

David gently swatted her hand away. "Stop!" He scowled wiping his mouth.

"So how was it?" She asked eagerly.

David sighed. "Loud, posh and boring."

Despite his bleak description it still sounded like fun to her. "Did you dance with anyone?" Amy asked.

He shrugged slightly. "Yeah, I did."

Amy gawked. "Seriously, who?"

David lowered his eyes and picked at his jeans. "Rose." He mumbled.

Amy squealed. "Rose Tyler?"

He groaned. "Oh don't start."

She playfully nudged his arm. "Oh come on I know you like her."

David sighed heavily shooting her a look. "I can't tell you anything."

She folded her arms arching her eyebrow. "Touchy, aren't we?"

"Am not!" He teased making her smile.

After a few seconds of silence David glanced at her; his expression serious. "Amy how long has Reinette been drinking?"

She casually thought about it. "About a month."

He pressed his lips and nodded. "Has she become more violent towards you?"

Amy shook her head. "Actually it's been great! She drinks so much she passes out. You be amazed at what I've gotten away with."

He gave her a suspicious look making her scoff. "Oh, calm down! I haven't done anything scandalous."

He smiled slightly. "I know. I trust you." His words had her thinking about the razor making her feel guilty but she smiled back anyway.

David sighed. "Just be careful, okay?"

Amy promised and he hugged her before turning in. As soon as he was gone she was tempted to go back into the bathroom but the sound of Reinette stirring downstairs had her quickly changing her mind. She crawled under her covers and fell into a dreamless sleep.

Once inside his room David didn't bother to change into his pajamas; he was too tired to care. Plopping into his bed he laid there on his side.

He stared at the wall awhile before reaching under his mattress pulling out an old birthday card from his father. It was the last thing he would ever give him.

Tears built up in his eyes as he glanced at his messy signature. David always fought to bury the memory of the day his dad died but somehow it always returned. The pleas of a terrified son watching his father put a gun to his head still haunted him.

"_Dad, please no! Please!" A young David screamed._

"_I love you David. Remember this isn't your fault." His father choked squeezing the trigger._

"_DADDY!" David cried out._

David scoffed at the notion of his father loving him because if he did he wouldn't have left him and Amy alone with Reinette.

To him his father was such a coward instead of standing up to Reinette he gave into suicide letting her win and takeover.

He shook his head snapping him out of his thoughts before closing his eyes and letting silence lull him to sleep.

The next day at work David was working the register. He hated working the front desk especially when it was busy but at least Matt was there suffering alongside him.

By midday his feet were killing him and the lines had finally slowed. Though they weren't allowed to leave the register they did sit on a couple stools Matt found nearby.

He sighed. "Be glad when this shift is over."

David groaned. "Yeah but I still have Reinette to come home to."

He gave a small smile. "Sorry."

David shrugged. "So anything exciting happen after I left the party?"

"Don't know. Clara started getting a bit playful so we left shortly after you did." Matt replied.

David cringed. "A simple no would've sufficed, thank you. I don't need details."

Matt scoffed. "You can talk. I saw that snog you gave Rose."

He shrugged. "Well, nothing's going to come out of it."

Matt turned and looked at him. "What do you mean?"

"She didn't know it was me." David replied.

"What? The way you two were kissing I thought you told her?" He replied.

David shook his head. "I didn't want her to know."

"Wait, you like her so you kiss her but as someone else, right?" Matt said.

David shrugged. "Basically."

Matt groaned. "You're an idiot."

"Yeah, I know." He replied softly.

Rose was going through the store's Cd's rack but was distracted. She kept studying David's body language as he worked.

The way his hands grasped the customer's money, his long fingers punching the numbers on the cash register and the way he leaned over on the desk exhaling.

It was too similar to John Noble but that wasn't possible, right? "David hates parties besides he's Scottish." She told herself. But there was still doubt and she found herself walking to his and Matt's register.

"Hi." She smiled.

David smiled back as he bagged up a couple of records. "Hello, what brings you here?"

"Oh, just browsing." She replied simply.

He nodded and continued working.

Rose glanced around. "The store's busy today."

"Yeah but better than it not being busy, I suppose." He replied.

Rose tugged on her hoop earring. "David, can I ask you a question." She asked just as a teenager came up to purchase an I-pod. "Give me a second." David told Rose.

She nodded and waited for him to ring up the spikey hair teen after the kid left David glanced back at her. "You were saying?"

"Do you know how to do accents?" She asked casually. Rose suddenly wondered why she asked that.

Matt muffled a snicker with his arm.

David bit the corner of his lip and looked at her strangely. "Sorry?"

"D-do you know how to do accents?" Rose reluctantly repeated.

He stood there unsure what to say. "I, uh"

Matt knew David was making a mistake in not telling her the truth and had to stop him or at least try.

"Yeah, David do you know how to do accents?" Matt chimed.

He glared at him. "Shut it." David hissed.

"Oh, come on I'm sure you do." He smirked.

David smiled politely at Rose. "Excuse me a minute, Rose. Matt can I talk to you?" He said pulling on Matt's sleeve over to the other side of the aisle.

"What the hell are you doing?" David scolded.

"Helping you." He hissed.

"How? How are you helping me?" David said folding his arms."

Matt sighed heavily. "By coaxing you to tell her the truth."

He rubbed his eyes. "Matt you're my friend but please stop. I'm begging don't do this to me."

Matt sighed. "Why do you do this to yourself?"

David looked at him with pain in his eyes. "There are some things you don't understand and I hope you never do." He said before going back.

Rose stood there staring at them funny. "Um, are you two done?" She asked.

He nodded. "Yeah but we're kind of busy so maybe we can talk later."

Rose nodded knowing she wasn't going to get an answer besides she was probably wrong, anyway.

David smiled. "I'll see you later, okay?"

She pressed her lips in a thin smile and slowly left the store. Regret filled his heart as the sliding doors closed behind her.

Matt glanced at David. "How long do you think you can keep this up?"

David sighed. "What keeping the secret from Rose."

He shook his head. "Making yourself miserable."


	7. Chapter 7

It was Saturday evening; Amy was in her room finishing her book report when she heard a pebble hit her window. She checked through her curtain and saw Rory waving at her.

Smiling she opened it and stuck her head out. "Hi!" She waved.

"Hi! Can you come out for a while? Is it safe?" Rory asked.

"Yeah, Reinette's out partying just give me a second. Oh, and I want to show you something David gave me." She replied before going back inside.

Amy checked her hair in the mirror and made sure her sleeves were tugged down enough to hide her cuts from Rory.

She grabbed the mask then headed downstairs. She stopped and smirked getting the idea to surprise him by putting it on before opening the door.

Amy put the mask on adjusting it then opened the door; Rory saw her and grinned. "Whoa, look at you!"

"Well, what do you think?" She said turning around and posing for him.

Rory smiled. "I like it!"

"Thanks, it's a Casanova mask. David gave it to me." She replied.

"Yeah, it's nice but" He paused to gently remove the mask. "I like this face better." Rory smiled.

Amy blushed. "Aren't you the charmer, huh?"

It was Rory's turned to blush and he kissed her cheek. They sat at the curb taking turns trying on the mask laughing and talking when Amy spotted Rose walking towards them.

"Hi, Rose!" She said.

Rose smiled. "Hi, Amy is David around?"

She shook her head. "No, he had to work late but he's on the way home."

Rose nodded and sighed debating on whether she should wait. "What you guys doing?"

Rory grinned and held up the mask. "Amy was showing me this cool Casanova mask."

She frowned; it looked familiar, too familiar. Rose took the mask and studied the details. An image of John Noble flashed in her mind making her eyes widen.

It couldn't have been, could it? She had to be sure. "Amy, where did you get this?"

"Oh, come on, you know that's the mask David wore at the party." Amy scoffed.

"It was him." She muttered to herself. It was David that kissed her and danced with her that night. Was it possible he liked her, too?

Rose felt a bit of hope inside of her but she had to talk to David. She had to know how he felt.

Amy noticed Rose was lost in thought waved her hand in front of her face. "Rose, yoo hoo? Are you okay?"

"Yeah, um, Amy, could I borrow this for a little bit?" Rose asked.

She shrugged. "Sure just bring it back when you're done."

Rose promised she would then thanked her and left for her house.

David came home late and tired but thankful that Reinette wasn't home, yet. He tossed his jacket to the corner of the room and lay back on his bed.

Despite having some free time David yawned and decided to turn in when he heard a pebble bounce off his window.

He glanced at his watch and frowned. "A bit late for a visit." David hoped nothing was wrong with Rose.

He went to the window and peered down at Rose. "Hi!" She said.

"Hi, is there something wrong?" He asked.

Biting her lower lip she shook her head shyly. "Could you come out and meet me on the hill for a few minutes?"

David looked at her strangely. "Now? I'm kind of tired."

"Please, we need to talk." Rose replied.

It was late but it was an excuse to see Rose so he relented. David nodded. "Okay, give me a second to change shirts."

Rose nodded and smiled thoughtfully as she went to the grassy hill to wait for him.

After changing into a dark blue t-shirt he walked up to the hill wondering why Rose wanted to see him.

When he got there Rose was standing there waiting for him. Her hands were behind her back and there was a slight smile on her face.

David sighed. "Okay, I'm here. What's up?" He asked folding his arms.

Instead of answering Rose walked up to him caressed the side of his face then gently pulling him down and meeting his lips in a tender kiss.

After the kiss he looked at her surprised. "Uh, not that I'm complaining but what was that for?" David squeaked.

She shrugged. "I just wanted to know what it would be like to kiss you without this." Rose held up the Casanova mask to her face.

He swallowed. "Where'd you get that?"

"I went by your house and Amy was showing it to Rory." Rose replied.

David shrugged lowering his eyes. "Well, now you know. I hope you're not mad."

Rose shook her head. "I'm glad it was you but why did you do that? You hate parties last I checked, anyway." She smirked.

Shuffling his feet he sighed and shoved his hands in his pockets. "I had to see you even if I had to be someone else I wanted to be with you...I- I'm in love with you."

Rose smiled at him and came closer. "You could've told me it was you." She pointed out slowly moving her hand up his sleeve.

David shook his head. "I couldn't risk Reinette finding out besides me at a party? The whole campus would be talking." He smirked slightly.

She tilted her head smiling. "You went through all that for me?"

David scoffed. "Of course. You're so important to me."

She looked at him shyly tugging her earing. "Does this mean we can be together?"

Her sparkling eyes were filled with love and hope David was tempted to say yes but couldn't.

David lowered his eyes staring at the ground; his silence worrying Rose.

Rose could sense something was wrong. "What is it?" She asked concerned.

David sighed heavily. "I-I can't be with you." The words felt like broken glass tumbling out of his mouth.

She smiled softly putting her arms around his neck. "Sure you can. I just signed a lease for my first apartment. You and Amy can live with me and never have to worry about your step-mother again."

He could feel his eyes tearing as he shook his head. "I wish it were that simple but I can't." David replied gently removing her arms.

Rose looked at him confused. "I don't understand."

He rubbed his eyes before glancing at her wounded expression. God he hated this.

"Rose, look at me I'm a broke overworked college student with a shitty life and a step-mother from hell. Do you seriously want that?"

She scoffed. "So? I'm aware of that but I don't care. I want you." Rose poked him in the chest.

David turned away from her. "You don't get it."

Rose was taken aback. She couldn't understand why he was doing this.

She spun him around so he was facing her. "Then make me get it! Look me in the eye and tell me your logic for breaking my heart!"

"I'm not trying to!" He insisted. She folded her arms unconvinced. "Could've fooled me." She snapped.

"Look it's not just about Reinette. It's about me and my world. You of all people have seen what I've been through. Don't you see I am trying to protect you from that?" David said harsher than he meant.

Rose scoffed loudly. She couldn't believe this was happening. "So your solution is to hurt me, then?"

He groaned. "Damn it, I'm doing you a favor! I'm giving you a chance at a better life than what I can give you!" He cried wishing she would get it.

Rose looked at David hurt and disgusted.

She glared at him pointing accusingly. "Don't you dare! Don't give me that bullshit! I have spent my life waiting for you, loving and caring for you!"

David could hear the pain in her voice. It was killing him; he wished he could hold her and take the pain away but he was the one causing it.

She paused wiping her eyes before continuing. "Then you have the balls to kiss me so passionately making me think you love me then tell me you can't… no, that you won't be with me and I'm supposed to believe you're doing me a favor!"

"Please try to understand." He pleaded softly.

Rose shook her head bitterly. "The only thing I understand is you're nothing but a cruel fuckin' coward!" She yelled.

Her words stung hurting more than any slap he ever received.

"You always push me away and it hurts but I stay because I love you!" She choked.

David was struggling to fight back his tears. He didn't want to keep doing this. His whole life has been one big shouting match and he didn't want to fight anymore especially with Rose.

He glanced up at her, his voice shaking. "I'm not trying to hurt you nor do I want to. I just don't want you to waste your life on me; you deserve better and if you want yell and call me names, fine I can accept that." David said wiping an escaped tear on his cheek.

His words did little to comfort her. Rose was holding back her sobs. It wasn't supposed to be like this. How could he do this to her after everything they've been through?

David sighed heavily and his voice broke. "I do love you Rose Tyler."

Her head was down but he could see her tears falling. It was killing him inside. He wanted nothing more than to comfort her.

"Rose I" He tried to his reach his hand towards her but Rose moved away; his heart broke.

She shook her head and looked away. "Don't touch me." She said softly.

David knew he was only hurting her more so he turned slowly to leave. He paused and looked at her. "I'm sorry." David said before walking away.

Rose watched him walk away shaking her head in despair. Heartbroken she crouched on the grass clutching the little flowers sobbing. His "I love you" meant nothing to her. "Bull shit." She choked back a sob. "It's all bull shit."


	8. Chapter 8

Rose stood in her shiny new kitchen of her new apartment staring outside her window with her coffee cup.

It was beautiful outside but unfortunately it didn't match her mood.

It had been a while since she last saw David. Recently she had moved out while he was at work and didn't tell him but she knew it probably wouldn't take long for him to figure out that she was gone. Rose wondered if he even cared.

It was hard getting used to not seeing David's room across from her and him talking to her and seeing his smile.

Rose missed him a lot but her heart was still broken. It still hurt, everyday it still hurt but there was really nothing left to do but to move on and if David wanted to act like an ass then so be it. She wasn't going to wait for him anymore.

At work David and Matt were working the register again. Matt had been noticing for a while that David wasn't interacting much with the customers and seemed distant.

Matt couldn't take it and had to find out what was going on. He tapped his arm. "Hey, David what's wrong?"

David shook his head and avoided his eyes. "Come on man, you've been acting like this for a while, now, what's going on?" Matt said.

"Rose hates me." David muttered. He hated saying those words.

Matt frowned. "What?"

David groaned. "She hates me; Rose Tyler hates me, okay?" He snapped throwing his hands up.

"What happened?" He asked leaning against the counter.

David lowered his eyes shrugging. "I told her I couldn't be with her. I try to tell her I was protecting her but she didn't listen."

Matt sighed and leaned his head back. "You really aren't good with women, are you?"

He glared at him. "Shut up. "

"Sorry." He replied sympathetically. David just shrugged.

"Listen shift's almost over. Maybe we can hang out." Matt offered.

David nodded and continued working. Matt then snapped his fingers. "Before I forget the boss told me this morning your cousin Gwen's stopping by for an application."

"Okay, I'll take care of it." He replied.

Just then Rose walked into the store. Matt spotted her and nudged David's arm. "She's here. Do you want to talk to her?"

He shook his head. "I don't think that's a good idea." David felt he already caused enough damage.

Matt disagreed but he wasn't going to force him; he knew better. He just shrugged then knelt to get some more receipt paper from under the counter.

Just then David spotted Gwen and motioned her over to the counter. She smiled and went over to his register.

"Hey! Long time no see, huh David?" She smiled.

He was happy to see his favorite little cousin but was surprised at how much she had grown since he last saw her.

David smiled back. "Hi, Gwen. You wanted an application?"

She nodded. "Yeah but could you tell me what's available and explain the job positions, please?"

He smiled. "Sure." He leaned over with an application and started explaining.

Rose was walking through the aisles browsing through the cd racks when she spotted David at the register with a young female customer.

She was beautiful with dark shoulder length hair, pale complexion and a gap in her teeth that actually worked for her.

He was talking and smiling at her even joking with her. It was like nothing had happened. It hadn't been that long and already he was flirting with another girl?

She was hurt by this. He wasn't even pretending to regret what he did.

The girl accepted a piece of paper and hugged David before leaving.

Rose was hurt and walked up to his register standing there tapping her foot annoyed.

"Hi." She said with no emotion.

He glanced up at Rose. "Hi." David replied softly.

Rose studied him. Giving him one last chance to show he cared but he continued writing.

He noticed she was staring. "Can I help you?"

"Well?" Rose huffed.

"What?" He asked folding his arms.

"Seriously this is how fast you recover?" Rose scoffed.

David sighed heavily. He wasn't up for this. "Do we have to do this now?"

"You can't even pretend to feel guilty about what you did?" She snapped.

"I'm sorry if you're still upset with me but I don't want to discuss this anymore." David replied.

Rose glared at him. "You really don't care about other people's emotions do you?"

He ran his hands through hair frustrated. "Are you going to buy something or are you just going to keep punishing me?" David blurted out.

This made her angry. "Fine if he doesn't give a damn about my feelings then why should I care about his?" Rose thought bitterly.

She folded her arms and glanced around the store getting everyone's attention. "You see this? This is what I had to put up with since we were kids an uncaring son of a bitch who whines and complains about how unfair life is!" She exclaimed laughing and pointing at David.

David looked at her stunned unable to speak. The same Rose he confided in, helped, and loved was really doing this to him?

Rose continued to mock him. "Boo hoo!" She chuckled cruelly.

Everyone in the store just looked on in shock some snickered while others were whispering and pointing.

Matt just stared wanting to do something but didn't know what.

David's face reddened and he turned away. He couldn't look at her. The malicious expression on her face was more than he could stand. He couldn't believe Rose was breaking his heart.

"Aw what's the matter? Can't face me, now?" She taunted.

David turned back around; his brown eyes were staring at her accusing looking so hurt and broken.

Rose abruptly stopped covering her mouth and realizing she had gone too far.

"Oh god what did I do?" She whispered seeing the tears forming in his eyes. "David I" She started to say reaching towards his hand but he pulled away and ran off.

Matt glared at her. "What the hell was that for?" He snapped at Rose.

"I-I'm sorry he was talking to another girl and I got upset." Rose replied meekly.

Matt groaned. "That was Gwen his cousin!" He replied harshly.

She felt her heart drop. Before she could respond there was a loud slam in the backroom. "I've got to check on him." He said running after David.

Rose felt everyone's eyes on her; staring at her disapprovingly. She wanted to hide. How could she be so stupid?

She had met Gwen a couple years ago, how could she not recognize her?

Rose could feel her own tears building; she felt sick and ran out of the store ashamed.

Once outside she leaned against the side of the building sobbing not caring if other people saw her.

Rose was hurt and angry at herself. She really didn't mean any of what she said still it didn't matter.

He was never going to trust her again and nothing not one apology not one touch was going to make this right.


	9. Chapter 9

Once Rose calmed down she sat at the edge of the sidewalk in front of the store with her knees tuck under chin. It was getting dark and the air was cooler but Rose didn't care all that mattered was how David was doing.

She never wanted to hurt him not for anything. The reality was Rose still loved him.

She then heard Matt's footsteps approaching but didn't bother to look up instead kept her eyes on the street.

"Hi." He said plainly leaning against the concrete wall.

"How is he?" Rose asked softly though she knew the answer.

Matt shrugged as he sat beside her. "Well, he as fine as his broken heart will let him be."

Rose glared at him. "Thanks for that."

"Look I'm sorry but what am I supposed to say after that display?" He replied.

"Fair enough." She said.

Matt studied her somber face before saying. "The one thing I'm trying to get is why you did that."

She sighed heavily. "I already told you."

Matt nodded. "Okay but why do you care? According to David you hate him."

Rose shook her head. "I don't hate him. I could never hate him."

"Then what's the problem?" Matt asked her.

"He told me we couldn't be with me." She replied.

"Did he tell you why?" He said biting his thumb nail.

She nodded quietly remembering that night on the hill.

Matt scoffed. "And you still don't get it, do you?"

She rolled her eyes. "No, obviously I don't." Rose replied harshly.

Matt rubbed his eyes. "Rose, the one thing you have to remember about David is he can be the hardest guy in the world but he also has the lowest self-esteem and does his best to hide it because he hates pity."

She shrugged. "I know that."

He looked at her questionably. "Are you sure?"

Rose looked at him strangely and scoffed. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Matt clasped his hands and thought carefully about his words before answering. "Rose, to David you're a treasure, a queen and should be treated like one. But he also thinks he's not worthy enough for you and would rather see you happy with someone else than miserable with him."

Rose looked at him like he was a crazy. "I could never be happy with anyone else. I told him that."

He smiled slightly. "Yeah but he doesn't see it like that and he never will. We both know how his mind works and how his heart believes."

Rose swallowed; she could feel the dread as his words sank in. She knew exactly how David thinks and feels but sometimes it was easy to forget.

She glanced slowly at him. Rose had a hunch what the answer was going to be but asked anyway.

"I've lost him haven't I?" She asked softly.

Matt just looked at her. He couldn't bring himself to answer that but his silence said it all.

Rose just nodded and sniffed.

Matt rubbed her on the back gently then stood. "I've got to go. I told David I give him a ride to my place, figured I let him stay there until he was strong enough to face Reinette."

She nodded but didn't respond.

He looked at her sadly for a moment before walking away leaving Rose alone with her thoughts.

David came home fully aware that it was late but not caring and was greeted by an angry Reinette standing there trying to tap her foot without tipping over while holding a glass of vodka.

"Where the hell were you?" She glared but looked more like she was squinting.

"Great, she's drunk, again." David thought to himself.

"I had to work late." He lied.

She sneered. "Ooh, overtime huh? That means I get more money!"

David rolled his eyes and walked past her. "Yeah, whatever."

She cackled at him. "You're such a loser! A skinny loser!"

He nodded going up the stairs. "Yeah, I know thanks." He was too drained to give a damn about what she was saying. "I'll pick a fight with her later." He thought.

David went up to his room and tried to forget what happened today. He started studying while the mocking sounds of Reinette laughing and attempting to sing an oldie on the radio echoed from downstairs.

At home Rose sat on her couch trying to study but kept staring at the phone lying nearby. She had already tried several times to call him but he wasn't picking up.

She wanted him know she was sorry even if he didn't believe her.

It hurt when she thought about those tears in his eyes especially since she caused it and now all she wanted was to make it up to him.

After a few minutes she tried again and crossed her fingers.

David was sitting under the window on the floor of his room with his text book trying to distract himself from thinking about Rose.

He couldn't get over what she did and now she had the audacity to keep calling him like she could just trick him again but he knew what she was and wasn't falling for it.

Just then his cell phone rang. He groaned knowing it was Rose again. "Damn she's persistent." He muttered.

Finally he took his phone and pushed talk as soon as he heard her say hello he quickly hung up and calmly went back to his book.

Rose heard the harsh dial tone and moved her phone to her chest stunned and hurt at his cold rejection.

David was really done with her and just made it very clear. Once again she felt pushed away.

She took a deep breath to prevent herself from crying. "It's over." Rose thought sadly placing the phone down.

After a few minutes she glanced at it remembering a nice guy she met at her new job at the clothing store.

His name was Josh and she had turned down his offer to take her out for chips but he gave her his number in case she changed her mind.

"I wonder if I still have his number." Rose wondered. She felt slightly guilty but despite her feelings for David she needed to move on even if it was a lie.

Rose swallowed and slowly searched for Josh's number, her hands shaking as she scrolled through her contacts. She found it and took a deep breath before finally pushing send.


	10. Chapter 10

Rose sat across from Josh picking at her chips bored while listening to him talk about everything from the weather to trigonometry.

She had to admit Josh was different than David. He was blond, rich and content with his life but he was also naïve, boring, perky and had nothing in common with her.

"Blimey why did I agree to this?" She wondered sighing softly.

"Rose?" Josh said snapping her out of her thoughts.

"Hmm?" She said.

"I said is there something wrong with your chips?" He asked wondering what she was thinking about.

Rose smiled and shook her head. "No, there good." She lied.

She stared down at her food making a face. "David always knew the kind of chips I liked. He knew everything I liked." Rose thought sadly to herself.

Suddenly she heard David's voice. Rose glanced behind Josh who was too busy telling her some country club story to notice what she was looking at.

She saw David at the counter paying for a carton of chips and a soda. Her heart skipped he looked so good in his jeans and dark blue buttoned down shirt untucked.

Rose realized he was alone. It made her feel guilty for being with Josh.

Josh noticed she seemed distracted again. "Something wrong?"

"Uh, no." Rose replied quickly.

"Did you see somebody you know?" He asked curious.

Before she could answer he glanced over his shoulder at David.

"You know him?" Josh asked. Rose just nodded and prayed he wouldn't be upset.

Instead Josh smiled. "Why didn't you say so? Let's invite him over."

She gawked at him. "Was he serious?" She wondered.

Josh waved at him getting his attention. David looked at him strangely and slowly came towards their table.

"Uh, yeah?" He asked.

"Hi, I'm Josh. Rose here says you're a friend of hers'." Josh replied. She pressed her lips in a thin smile wishing this was over.

David glanced at her. Their eyes locked and for a minute there was something in his gaze that showed he still cared but then he quickly looked down shrugging. "Actually we're just acquaintances." He replied taking a bite of a chip.

Rose lowered her eyes feeling deflated. She was losing hope he was ever going to forgive her.

"You're not from here are you?" Josh grinned.

David muttered something that sounded like "What an idiot" causing Rose to muffle a snicker.

"Sorry?" Josh said trying to hear him.

"Uh, no, I'm actually from Scotland." He replied hiding a smirk.

Josh nodded. "Would you like to sit with us?" He offered.

She mentally rolled her eyes. "Of all the guys I had to pick I end up with Mr. Gullible." She thought bitterly.

David shook his head. "No but thank you. I've got to get back home."

"Okay, nice meeting you." He replied in a friendly tone.

He smiled slightly. "You too." David nodded politely at Rose then walked away.

Josh looked back at Rose shrugging. "Seems like a nice guy a bit quiet, though." He shoved a chip in his mouth.

Rose nodded softly. "Yeah." She realized she couldn't do this anymore. "Josh I" She started to say but he took her hand and held it. "I've been meaning to ask, would you go to the college dance with me this Friday?"

Josh looked so hopeful. What choice did she have? "Sure." Rose replied softly.

David had left the diner as he heard Rose accept Josh's dance invitation. It stung; he never really stopped caring about her but he was too wary to trust her again.

He glanced back at the diner window for about a minute before walking back home.

The night of the dance Rose stood in front of her closet trying to decide what to wear. She didn't feel like getting dressed up and settled on a plain blue sundress and styled her hair in a messy ponytail.

Rose looked in the mirror wiping her eyes remembering her time with David at her party before everything was ruined.

She kept peering at her cell phone aware it still had David's phone number. Rose wasn't ready to delete it but she wasn't ready to call it either.

She sighed and grabbed her purse before leaving the apartment.

Meanwhile David had just gotten done fixing the lawnmower trying to keep busy from thinking about Rose and Josh being together. Unfortunately it wasn't working.

After putting away his tool box he went to the bathroom to wash his hands. He stared at the mirror thinking about Josh dancing, kissing and touching Rose.

It made him sick and he bent down to splash some cold water on his face when he noticed something shiny was sticking from a crack in the wall.

Curious he pulled it out carefully. A flat razor blade with specks of dried blood lay in his hand; there was no doubt it was Amy's blood. David swallowed not wanting to believe what he was seeing.

David slammed his fist angrily against the wall then flung the bathroom door open and shouted. "Amy! Amy, get your ass out here now!"

Amy came out of her bedroom scowling. "Damn, you don't have to yell."

She noticed his glare and folded her arms looking at him strangely. "What?"

David took a deep breath rubbing his eyes. "You lied to me." His voice shook slightly.

She shook her head confused. "What are you talking about?"

He held up the razor and her eyes grew.

"Tell me why Amy?" Why do you keep doing this?" David asked trying to keep his voice steady.

Amy didn't answer and lowered her eyes folding her arms.

He placed his hands on her arms. "Please tell me! Why? Why do you do this? Don't you see what you're doing to me when you cut yourself?" He choked.

Amy raised her head; her eyes glaring at him with tears. "Yes and I'm sorry but David I love you and you're the best brother in the world but you're not enough to make me want to stop!"

David released his grip and was taken aback by her response. He couldn't believe this was happening. She really didn't care. He realized.

Disappointed and hurt he nodded fighting back his tears. "Fair enough and thanks for that." He remarked angrily.

"David I" She started to apologize but he wasn't listening and brushed past her.

David glanced at her pointing accusingly. "Save it, nice to know after all these years I meant shit to you!" He fired back.

Amy just stood there silent and ashamed as he grabbed his jacket from his room.

David had to get out and rushed downstairs but the door was blocked by Reinette. "Where do yo think you're going?"

"Out!" He snapped.

David tried to pass by her but she kept standing in his way.

"Out of my way, Reinette!" David yelled.

She shook her head and pointed down the hall. "No, now take your sorry ass to the laundry room!"

"I don't have to do shit!" He shot back.

"Don't push me, David!" Reinette sneered.

David came closer to her glaring at her. "Fuck off!"

Without warning she slapped him hard back handed her diamond ring leaving a nasty cut across his forehead before kneeing him in the gut causing him to bend over grasping his stomach.

Amy was used to the shouting but the sound of David groaning startled her. Her legs shook as she crept towards the staircase. She saw David on his knees cringing in agony.

Tears stung her eyes. "God, no." She whimpered falling to her knees.

"I have had it with you! You sorry piece of shit!" She yelled digging her nails in his arm. "Say it! Say it hurts!" She shouted.

He grimaced in pain. Reinette dug them in deeper it was like razors pressing into skin but refused to say anything. "Say it hurts!" She ordered hitting him again.

Amy hugged the banister crying softly. "Don't please Reinette."

David looked up at her wincing but defiant as Reinette circled around him laughing harshly then kicked his thigh and leg. "You're nothing, pretty boy!"

She leaned over and hissed. "Nothing!" Reinette punched his shoulder blade and back several times.

"This is all my fault." Amy muttered. "If I hadn't said what I did this wouldn't be happening." She thought regretfully.

Eventually Reinette stopped and she peered at him. "Now get out of my sight, bastard!" She hissed in his face.

David struggled but somehow managed to get up and made it to the door still cringing in pain.

"Ha, ha I finally broke you!" She laughed.

He looked at her with hate in his eyes. "Go to hell Reinette!" He spat slamming the door behind him.

Amy ran to her bedroom window and watched him holding his thigh as he slowly walked away.

Amy could hear Reinette still cackling downstairs. It made her anger and hatred grow. She was tired of Reinette's shit and tired of her hurting her brother.

She shook her head bitterly. Reinette wasn't going to get away with this.

She clinched her fists and headed downstairs to confront her.

Rose came home early from the dance drained and tired. She felt bad for leaving without telling Josh but she had to get away she couldn't stand it anymore.

Just as she removed her heels her cell phone rang. She groaned hoping it wasn't Josh but when she read her screen it said Matt.

Puzzled she answered. "Hello?"

"Rose, you need to get to the hospital!" He sounded frantic.

"What's wrong?" She replied worried.

"It's David and Amy…Reinette just beat the crap out of them." He said his voice shaking.

Rose's heart dropped. "I'll be right there." She said grabbing her purse and shoes before rushing out the door.

Rose made it to the hospital and ran down the hall searching for Matt.

She found him pacing the floor. His eyes were red and tired. He looked like he had been crying.

Rose never seen him look so stressed out. "Matt what happened?" She asked catching her breath.

He shook his head. "Don't know yet, they've just got done treating David. He's with Amy right now."

"Are they hurt badly?" Rose asked her voice slightly unsteady.

He just nodded sadly. "Yeah but Amy got the worst of it."

Rose sighed heavily. She didn't want to believe this was happening. "What exactly happened?"

Matt sighed rubbing the back of his head. "Apparently David got upset with Amy and tried to leave but Reinette stopped him. He attempted to pass her but she started hitting him. Somehow he got out but later he came back and found Amy on the lawn breathing but unconscious and that's all we know."

"What about Reinette?" She asked.

"That's the only bright spot in all this. Reinette's being held in jail and considering nobody likes her. It's unlikely she'll make bail." He scoffed.

She swallowed. "Can I see them?"

Matt looked hesitant. "I don't know you're still not his favorite person."

She shook her head. "I don't care. I want to see them."

He shrugged and let her by. Rose tapped the door before entering. "David?" She said softly.

Rose slowly went inside. She almost gasped seeing Amy hooked up to machines looking black and blue and bandaged. Rose could only guess what Reinette did to her.

David was sitting by Amy's hospital bed. His back was turned and his head was down with his hands clasped.

"David, I heard about what happened and just wanted to check on you." She said nervously.

He didn't answer but his shoulders stiffened.

"David?" She replied coming closer.

David raised his head. "What are you doing here?" He said with an icy tone.

"Matt, told me what happened and I wanted to see you and Amy." Rose replied.

He stood and faced her. There were bruises sticking out from his collar, deep red cuts under his sleeves and a large bandage across his forehead.

Rose covered her mouth gasping. "God, what she do to you?" She tried touching his arm but he pulled back.

"Don't you dare." He said firmly. David slowly sat back down cringing a little from the bruises.

"You have some nerve coming here." He said bitterly.

"I'm here because I care." Rose replied.

He scoffed. "Bull shit."

"David, please" She started to say.

"I don't believe you so go away." He replied firmly.

She lowered her head. "You'll never forgive me will you?" She said in dismay.

He shrugged. "You started it." David said simply.

Rose pressed her lips shaking her head. "No, you started it when you pushed me out."

David turned and looked at her. His stare was accusing and hurt. "You humiliated me at work like a spoiled brat because you didn't get your way then have the audacity to come here acting like you give a damn when you don't! So don't put it all on me, Tyler!"

Rose nodded. "Fine, fair enough and I wish I could take it back but you won't let me!" She said raising her voice.

"But that's what happens when you shut people out, David! They feel hurt and get upset and more than likely say things they don't mean."

David just turned his back and grunted.

Rose shook her head sadly glancing at the ceiling "You didn't even give me a chance. You didn't give us a chance. You just pushed me away like always."

He didn't answer and picked at a loose thread on Amy's blanket.

Rose sighed heavily. "Obviously you'll never forgive or trust me and that's fine but has everything we've been through meant so little to you that you're going to let this ruin it?"

She looked at him for some sign he had any kind of feelings towards her. Instead he turned around and said in a exasperated tone. "Are you done?"

She looked at him disbelief. Where was the David she once knew? "You really are hard and cold, aren't you?"

David just shrugged. Rose rolled her eyes and stormed out.

"Screw him." She muttered slamming the door. She started to leave when she remembered she forgot to check out with the front desk.

Rose sighed and went back. The sooner she did this the sooner she could leave and never have to deal with David again.

She passed by Amy's hospital room but paused and heard a faint sound. She came closer to the door and heard crying. It sounded like David.

She cracked it open peeking inside. David was still in his chair holding Amy's hand but his shoulder rose up and down as he wept.

"Please Amy." He whispered. "Forgive me. I'm sorry, I should've taken you with me." David sniffed and took a deep sigh. "I was s-supposed to protect y-you a-and I didn't."

He glanced up and stroked her hair. "Please wake up." He choked. "Please little angel. Please" His voice broke mid-sentence and he sobbed in her bed.

Rose realized she couldn't leave him not now, not like this and whether he wanted to admit it or not he does need her and she wanted to be there for him. Rose decided she had to take charge. She quietly closed the door so not to disturb them.

"Are you getting ready to leave, mam?" The nurse asked breaking into her thoughts.

Rose nodded and came up to her. "Yeah but I'll be back later to pick David up. Could you keep an eye on him until I get back?" Rose asked.

She wanted to give David some time with Amy plus she had to straighten up the guest room a little for him first.

The woman nodded and Rose thanked her before leaving to go home to get her apartment ready.

* * *

**Author's Notes: Hello! I know this chapter has a lot of angst but I promise things will get better for David and Rose in the next chapter. So until then I hope you like this chapter! :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Notes: Hi! :) I know the past chapters have contained quite a bit of angst but I did try to give this chapter some fluff and I promise they'll be more special moments between David and Rose. So I hope you like this chapter, thanks! :D**

* * *

Rose came back to the hospital and found David sitting on a bench just outside the front entrance. His head was down and his arms folded but his demeanor was calm.

She came towards him. "Hi." She said.

He gave a short glance at her. "Hello." He replied softly.

"Any word on Amy's condition?" Rose asked.

David wiped his eyes but didn't cry. "Not yet they said they call my cell phone as soon as they know." Rose just nodded quietly. "How are you doing?"

David shrugged. "I'm bruised but I'll manage." He noticed she was wearing jeans and a grey t-shirt with the sleeves cut to expose her shoulders.

"You've changed clothes. I thought you went back to Josh." David said.

Rose shrugged. "Yeah, well it wasn't working out so I broke it off with him."

"Sorry to hear that." David replied sitting up. "Did you come all that way just to tell me that?" He remarked.

Rose shook her head. "I came back to see you." "What for?" He grumbled.

"Because you're coming with me." Rose replied simply.

David arched his eyebrow at her. "Sorry?"

She almost lost her nerve but stayed firm. "You're coming with me." Rose repeated calmly.

He looked at her like she was crazy. "Well, somebody's developed some boldness but I'm not going anywhere."

Rose shrugged and folded her arms. "Too bad cause' I'm not leaving without you."

"You're nuts, you know that?" He scoffed.

She sighed and knelt in front of him. "I want to help."

He lowered his eyes. "I don't need help."

Rose gently raised his head towards hers'. "David, you have nowhere to go and I know I'm the last person you want to see but please let me prove I can be your friend again. At least give me that."

He turned his head looking wary.

"David, please? I can't stand the thought of you alone right now." She squeezed his hand.

Despite the fear of his heart breaking again she really did seem sincere. David thought about it and nodded.

Rose smiled softly and stood. "Come on." She said holding out her hand. He accepted and grabbed his overnight bag then followed her to her car.

They got to her apartment and David glanced around the living room. "Nice place." He said.

"Thanks. Let me show you the guest room." Rose smiled leading him down the hall.

She opened the door and showed him inside. The room was simple but nice containing a twin bed, dresser and nightstand. "I'm sorry it's not much." Rose said.

"It's fine." David replied setting his bag down. After a minute of awkward silence she cleared her throat. "If you need more blankets there in the hall closet." She said tugging her earring.

He just nodded but stayed quiet. Rose felt like she should say something but didn't know what.

"Well, I'll see you in the morning. Good night." She said glancing back at him before closing the door.

David looked around the room, touching the striped wallpaper and lace curtains.

He caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror and made a face. The bandage on his forehead stuck out like a sore thumb and he looked worn out and bruised.

The harsh reality of what was happening started setting in but he was too tired to cry or be angry.

Still sore he slowly switched into his blue t- shirt and striped pajama bottoms and crawled into bed not bothering with the covers and fell into a deep sleep.

The next morning David slowly woke up laying on his back staring at the ceiling. It was the first time he had ever woken up without the alarm or Reinette screaming at him. It felt strange.

After a few minutes he rose out of bed wincing then pulled on a pair of jeans and a thin grey sweater. David walked out of the room and found Rose sitting at the kitchen table.

She was already dressed in jeans and a magenta t-shirt and eating a piece of buttered toast, reading the paper. Rose heard David walking in and looked up smiling. "Hi!"

He just nodded politely and sat down. "How'd you sleep?" Rose asked getting up.

"Fine, probably would've been better without the cuts and bruises." He remarked.

She smiled sympathetically and pulled a plate out of the microwave then set it in front of him.

"Thought you might be hungry." She said sitting back down.

He stared at the plate of sausage and eggs. David wasn't used to breakfast; normally he got what was ever available at the vending machines at school.

"Something wrong?" Rose asked concerned.

He shook his head. "No, it's just been a long time since I did breakfast."

She leaned over resting her arms on the table. "Well, I hope you like it."

David smiled slightly and slowly ate the food. "It's good." He said nodding.

"I'm glad." She said. "So any plans for today?" Rose asked.

He swallowed a bite of eggs. "I assumed I was going to work, why?"

She shook her head. "Matt text me, he told your boss what happened and they both want you take as much time off as you need to recover before returning to work."

"Why didn't he text me about it first?" He asked.

Rose shrugged. "I guess Matt didn't want to bother you."

David groaned. He hated it when people intervened on his life without him knowing; it made him feel controlled. "Damn it!" He said slamming his fork down.

"What's wrong?" Rose asked.

He gave her a stern look. "I would appreciate it if you and Matt let me decide what's best for me. I maybe injured but I'm not helpless." David stood from his chair and headed for the door.

"Where you going?" She asked following him. "I think it was mistake coming here." David replied grabbing his jacket.

Rose gently grabbed his arm pulling him back. "David, please we're just trying to help you."

He scowled. "Controlling me isn't helping me; I already got enough of that from Reinette."

Rose placed her hands on his arms. "David you're in pain emotionally and physically. You couldn't work if you tried."

David just shrugged lowering his eyes.

"And I know you hate me but please stay" She started to say but David cut her off and looked at her funny.

He sat on the arm of the couch. "Hate you? I don't hate you." David scoffed.

She looked at him slightly surprised. "You don't?"

He shook his head. "Of course not. You've been my best friend since grade school."

Rose came towards him. "But those things you said, the phone calls and texts you never answered I"

David stopped her. "I never hated you but you can't blame me for my reaction."

She lowered her eyes. "I know and I am sorry but I can't seem to convince you."

"I don't doubt you're sorry. I just don't know why you did that." He replied.

Rose tugged her fingers. "When I saw you talking to that girl I lost it. I thought you replaced me and didn't care about what happened."

He scoffed. "That was my cousin Gwen, you've met her before."

She cringed. "I know but apparently it's been a long time since I've seen her cause' I didn't recognize her."

He couldn't blame her even he almost didn't recognize Gwen.

Rose exhaled. "At the time all I wanted was to bruise your ego but it got out of hand." She added softly.

David sighed heavily. "Well, it was very hurtful but in a way I had it coming, I guess."

Rose shook her head and sniffed. "No, you didn't. I admit I was upset but I swear I never wanted to hurt you not for anything. I just want you to believe that I do care about you."

Her eyes started tearing and turned so he couldn't see but he did hear her soft cries. David hated to see Rose cry especially since he knew he was much to blame for this mess and probably even more considering he caused it.

All he wanted was to hold her or at least try.

Risking rejection he slowly went towards her when she didn't flinch he reached for her. She glanced at him with wet but welcoming eyes.

"Come here." He said softly then gently pulling her over into his arms holding her close.

She quickly wrapped her arms around him welcoming his embrace.


	12. Chapter 12

David lay on Rose's couch with his cell phone on his chest waiting for any word about Amy's condition.

The waiting was killing him. He wished he could do something more useful but there wasn't much else he could do especially with a bandage on his forehead and painful bruises on his body.

He had gotten a better look in Rose's bathroom mirror; the marks were worse than he thought. Even if he tried to go to work he'd probably scare the customers.

But right now that didn't really matter to him, what mattered was his sister getting better and no matter what getting her far from Reinette as possible.

Just then he heard the front door open and Rose walking in. "Hi!" She said taking off her coat.

"Hi." He muttered sitting up with the phone in his hand.

Rose noticed his eyes stayed fixed on the cell phone screen as she sat beside him. She had never seen him look so anxious.

"Still waiting?" Rose asked tugging her earring.

"Damn it I wish these bastards would call!" He blurted out frustrated.

David realized Rose was sitting next to him and lowered his eyes embarrassed. "Sorry." He said.

Rose shrugged. "It's okay, you're human."

"Yeah but I'm usually better than that." David replied rubbing the back of his head.

"Um, I don't have to be in work today. Would you like me to wait with you?" She asked gently nudging his arm.

David glanced at her and shrugged. "If you like." He noticed her shopping bags near her feet.

"What's in there?" He asked.

"Well, I went by your house and the police allowed me to get some more clothes for you." She said handing him the bag. He smiled slightly. "Thanks."

She smiled and handed him a bottle. "I also got you something for your forehead; mum swears by it."

He studied the tiny brown tint glass bottle with orange and blue liquid. "What is it?" David asked making a face.

"It's a natural remedy that you rub on a wound supposed to make it heal quicker." She explained.

David sniffed the bottle; it smelled like dirty socks and orange rinds. He made a sour face. "Bless your mum." He remarked rolling his eyes.

Rose scoffed. "Oi'!"

"Oh, I meant hooray." He said slowly twirling his finger in the air.

Rose smirked. "And I got your favorite movie. I thought it might help." She handed him a DVD copy of _"Back to the Future."_

He grinned shaking his head. David hadn't seen this movie since he was eleven. "I can't believe you remembered."

She tapped his hand. "Of course I did. I also remember you attempting to turn my bike into a time machine just like the car."

"Hey, I fixed it, didn't I?" He playfully scoffed.

Rose smiled thoughtfully. "Yeah, you even put glittery pink tassels in the handle bars as a way of apologizing."

David glanced at her shrugging. "Of course, I felt bad."

Rose smirked. "Why, it was my idea."

He shrugged. "Well, I messed up your bike."

Rose grinned. "I actually think you made it better." He smirked. "Glad you think so cause' Jackie sure didn't."

"Oh, come on she wasn't that upset." She replied rolling her eyes.

David scoffed. "Oh, please, your mum shouted out cuss words at me that I don't think have been invented, yet!"

She scowled but they both started laughing remembering the look on Jackie's face when she saw the futuristic makeover on Rose's Barbie themed bike.

Then Rose smiled and patted his knee. "Come on let's watch the movie."

Rose made popcorn and they sat on the carpet in front of the TV and began watching the film. During the movie her eyes wandered over to him and she smiled.

His face was lit up as he watched with awe just like when they were kids there was still some worry in his eyes but at least he was smiling.

David surprised Rose by wrapping his arm around her pulling her near him. She smiled and cuddled up closer; feeling the soft fabric of his shirt against her cheek.

After the movie he was still holding her. "Thanks." He said grateful.

Rose shrugged. "No problem."

David glanced at Rose's sweet smile and realized how nice she was always being to him and how unfair he had been to her.

If he wanted to repair what he had with Rose then he needed to be open and honest with her again starting with the truth about Amy.

Rose noticed he was in deep thought and slowly pulled back. "Hey, what's wrong?"

"I've got to tell you something." He sighed heavily. The troubled expression on his face bothered her.

"What? What is it?" She asked worried. David pressed his lips before speaking. "Rose, Amy's a cutter."

Her mouth dropped in disbelief. "What?"

David nodded sadly rubbing his eyes. "She's a cutter and has been for some time."

Rose shook her head. This didn't make sense. "But I saw her all the time. I never saw anything."

He chuckled harshly. "I know she's very good at hiding it. Sometimes I think she missed her calling as an actress." David added sadly yet bitterly.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Rose asked in gentle tone.

David shrugged almost in defeat. "I don't know. She promised me she would stop but" He paused swallowing; Rose could tell this was hard for him and hugged his arm.

David sighed before continuing. "But I discovered she was still cutting and when I confronted her she said I wasn't enough to make her want to stop."

"Is that why you left?" She asked softly.

He nodded quietly. "It was the worst thing she ever said to me still I came back to try to talk to her but then I found her lying on the front lawn with Matt trying to revive her and everything changed."

David glanced at her. "It's not like I didn't try."

"I know you tried. You always do." Rose said.

Before he could respond his phone rang and he quickly picked it up, his hands shaking. "Hello?" He said trying to keep his voice steady.

Rose watched his blank expression and brief nods. After a few minutes he hung up and exhaled.

"What'd they say?" She asked.

David sighed shaking his head; she could tell the news wasn't good.

"Dr. Jones says Amy has a 50/50 chance but she has a lot of injuries, some worse than previously thought. Right now there monitoring her if she improves within the next couple of weeks then she has to go in for surgery and if it's successful her chances for survival might increase but warns not to get my hopes up." He said his voice slightly breaking.

She placed her hand on his shoulder. "This is my fault." He scoffed bitterly standing up.

"No, it's not. You know it isn't." She replied standing.

"Rose, if I hadn't left the house Amy wouldn't be in the hospital, right now." He said throwing his hands up.

"David, don't blame yourself; you're not the one that hurt her." She replied.

David just shook his head turning his back. He was angry; angry at himself, angry at Reinette and just angry at everything.

He suddenly hit his fist on the wall. "Damn that Reinette!" He yelled before covering his face and sobbing against the livingroom wall.

Rose's heart ached for him; it just wasn't fair. She could never understand why life was so cruel to him.

Fighting back her own tears Rose came closer to him unsure on whether to touch him for fear of upsetting David more but then he glanced at her with tear filled eyes looking more broken than she had ever seen him.

"What did she hurt my baby sister for?" He whimpered his shoulders shaking up and down.

Without hesitation Rose pulled him into her arms holding him tight. He embraced her back sobbing as she sang softly in his ear to comfort him. It was all she could do for him but it was enough.


	13. Chapter 13

David couldn't sleep he was tossing and turning still bothered by the phone call from the hospital so finally he got up to get a sip of water as a distraction from his thoughts.

After getting his water he went past by Rose's room. Her door was cracked and he could hear soft breathing. He quietly opened the door to check on her.

He smiled at his beautiful angel in her cotton polka dot pajamas sleeping peacefully. David noticed she was hugging something and peered closer.

It was the plush pink wolf he had gotten her at a school carnival when they were kids. David suppressed a smile; he couldn't believe she kept it. He sighed and looked at her. Rose still meant more to him than she would ever know.

She moaned quietly and David pulled the blankets over her and gently kissed her temple before returning to his room.

The next morning they arrived at the hospital. David and Rose walked slowly into Amy's room. Rose placed some flowers on the already card and teddy bear filled table. Despite the colorful balloons the room still felt dreary and the beeping sounds of the machines made him feel sick and nervous.

Rose stood nearby as David got closer to Amy's bed. "Hi, Amy." He said softly touching her hand. David swallowed, it was like touching china. He was afraid of squeezing her hand too tight for fear she shatter like glass. Rose noticed his hand shaking and came towards him. "You know Amy's a fighter just like you are."

David sniffed. "Yeah and stubborn." He said chuckling a little.

She smiled thoughtfully at him and rested her cheek on his shoulder.

Seeing Amy so pale and still had him almost losing his nerve.

"W-what if she doesn't" He started to say but Rose placed her finger on his lips.

"Don't even go there. You know she will." She said firmly.

He nodded and continued to watch Amy.

After a few minutes the nurse informed them it was time to go. "Come on." Rose said softly.

David nodded and left an old photo of their mum and dad on the nightstand before leaving and going back to Rose's apartment.

On the way back David was quiet and stared at his hands looking solemn. When they arrived at the apartment Rose saw his expression was still the same.

"What's wrong?" She asked watching him lean up against the wall.

David shrugged. "I was just thinking that you were right."

She folded her arms. "About?"

"Pushing people away." He replied simply.

Rose shook her head. "I just said that out of anger."

David lowered his eyes sadly. "You also said it because it's true."

He slowly brushed past her and sat on the couch clasping his hands. "If I had just talked things out with you and Amy instead of pushing you two away I wouldn't have lost you both."

She sat beside David and took his hand. "You haven't lost Amy and you will never lose me."

He looked at her with some hurt and uncertainty. "But why Josh?"

"Huh?" She answered confused.

David licked his lips. "Even if you didn't have feelings for me, why Josh? I know he's not you're type."

Rose sighed. "Well, after you hung up on me I thought it was time to move on."

He scoffed. "But he's such a"

"Dork?" She finished for him.

"Well, yeah." David replied smirking.

Rose chuckled. "I know. I thought I choke on my drink when he invited you to our date."

He grinned. "Then him suddenly realizing I wasn't from London."

Rose sighed. "He didn't even know the kind of chips I liked."

"Oh, that's easy! You like your chips wrapped in brown paper with a streams of ketchup and mustard with a sprinkle of sea salt." He replied easily.

She smiled. "See, you know me. He didn't but I was so hurt by that abrupt cut off I thought I try someone different."

David looked at her. "I never wanted to hurt you, ever. I felt awful about how I handled things but everything's that's happening now is what I was talking about." He took her other hand. "I just wanted to protect you."

Rose gazed at him thoughtfully. "I know that, now but have you noticed that I'm still here?"

David nodded. "I have and I-I'm glad. I just don't why."

Rose pressed her lips gently. "Because we made the forever promise, remember?"

He smiled. Of course he remembered. It was a promise no matter what they would always be there for each other, forever."

"As I recall it was made just before my ballet recital when I was nine." She said fondly.

David chuckled. "Yeah, I hated ballets but I came anyway."

She smiled and rested her head on his shoulder. "It was my first solo and I was terrified and you visited me backstage. I was near tears but you promised you'd stay though the entire performance to show support."

He smirked. "And due to my history of leaving these things you didn't believe me so you tested me."

She grinned proudly. "Yes, I did. I said how long were you going to stay?"

"And I said forever." He replied softly. "Then we pinky swore." David added.

"And you stayed through the whole show." She said still amazed. Rose then looked at him. "Why can't this be my forever promise to you?"

David shook his head smirking. "Rose Tyler, you've been fulfilling that promise for years."

"So have you." She replied thoughtfully.

He glanced at her and softly smiled then kissed her hand before intertwining his long fingers with hers'.


	14. Chapter 14

David came back to work expecting stares, expecting whispers but it was better than sitting in Rose's apartment during the day feeling useless.

Plus he just wanted to forget these daily reminders; the anger, the bruises, the cuts and the mental images of Amy lying in the hospital even if only for a couple of hours and work was the closest thing to normalcy he had.

Matt and David were working on unpacking some boxes for a cd display when Matt noticed a couple of officers coming towards them.

He nudged his shoulder. David glanced up and sighed heavily. He recognized them from the hospital. "Never stops." He muttered. One the officers, a tall thin dark haired older man smiled politely. "David Pond, you remember us? I'm DI Wallace and this is my partner DS Mallory. "

David just nodded folding his arms.

"Could we speak to you for a moment?" DI Wallace asked. David shrugged and glanced at Matt. "Go on, I got it from here." He assured him.

David followed them to the employee lounge and they all sat at a table.

"Okay, now what?" David sighed resting his arms on the rickety table. DS Mallory placed a heart stickered covered journal in front of him.

"We retrieved this from Amy's room. Have you ever seen it before?" He asked folding his hands.

David picked it up and glanced at it before putting it back. "No, never but then again I stayed out of her room and she stayed out of mine."

"Well, we were looking through it and discovered she started keeping it shortly after your father's funeral." DS Mallory added.

He shrugged. "Okay."

DI Wallace spoke next. "Did Amy ever see Reinette hit or beat you?"

David was hesitant. He wished he could say no but even he knew Amy was always too stubborn to obey him.

He sighed rubbing his eyes. "Whenever I knew things were going to get violent I would tell her to go to her room doesn't mean she did it."

"And you did this to protect her, right? Cause' you were always trying to protect her." DI Wallace said.

David looked at them suspiciously. "Alright where's this going?"

He cleared his throat. "In the journal Amy describes you as her brother/father."

David looked at them like they were crazy. "Oh, come on; you're telling me she thought of me like a dad?"

The DI shrugged. "Possibly."

David shook his head trying to understand. "That doesn't make sense I was just her brother and she knew and loved dad just like I did."

DI Mallory gave a nod. "True but you were the one who shielded her, took care of her basically like a parent would."

He scoffed. "Somebody had to do it cause' Reinette sure as hell wasn't." David leaned back studying the two men. "Anyway what's this got to do with me? What's your game?"

"Well, we think that Amy might have seen or heard your last fight with Reinette and tried to confront her about it." DS Mallory explained.

David shifted his seat. "Okay."

He then opened the journal and pointed to several pages. "These entries seem to suggest that Amy was quite protective of you mainly because you had become the closest thing to a father she knew particularly in the last entry on the night in question. We think your last confrontation with Reinette was her breaking point."

David sat there not wanting to believe this. He never intended to replace their dad nor did he ever want Amy to risk her life on his behalf.

He looked at them. "So is this your final conclusion? Am I now at fault?"

The two men shook their heads. "No, right now it's just a theory and it's not to point blame we're just trying understand what happened that night. But Amy seemed very determined not to lose you like you did your father." DS Mallory said.

David sighed shaking his head. He wanted this to be over and let them ask a few more questions before finally letting him leave.

When David got back to Rose's apartment after work he felt almost deflated. He couldn't understand it. He tried so hard to shield Amy but maybe he went too far still at this point he wasn't sure of anything. He hung up his jacket and found Rose asleep on the couch. He smiled and glanced over her. She looked so angelic to him.

David knelt beside her and gently touched her cheek. She slowly opened her eyes and smiled. "Hi." Rose said sitting up. "Sorry, I got home from work and was a bit tired." She yawned as he sat beside her.

"It's okay." David shrugged. She noticed his bothered expression. Rose squeezed his hand. "What's wrong? Did something happen at work?"

He smirked sadly. "The police stopped by to talk to me."

"Oh?" She replied resting her chin on his shoulder.

David nodded. "They seem to think I'm the reason Amy confronted Reinette."

Rose glanced at him curious. "Why would they think that?"

David sighed. "They found a journal that shows she was protective of me because I was the closest thing to a father she ever had."

She nodded. "Makes sense."

He glanced at her. "Really?"

"Well, think about it you were always like her protector even her hero." She said.

David scoffed slightly. "I never wanted to be a hero much less replace dad." The more he thought about it the more it broke his heart. His parents were good parents and he never meant to do this to them.

Rose noticed his eyes glaze over a bit. "What is it?" She asked softly.

He shrugged. "I just did what I had to do. No one else was going to raise my baby sister but I never imagined I end up taking my parents place. That wasn't what I really wanted."

"What did you want?" She replied.

David thought back to those times when he heard kids outside playing tag, soccer and swimming while he was forced to do chores. He couldn't remember ever having a Saturday to himself but he never thought about it until those cops came by cruelly reminding of what he didn't have and never will.

He shook his head sadly and sighed. "I just wanted to be a kid."

Rose saw the hurt and pain his eyes and hugged his arm. "I know." She whispered kissing his shoulder. "I know." David pulled her close and held her tight so grateful that he had her.


	15. Chapter 15

Rose was asleep in her bed when a loud whimper slowly woke her up. She clicked on the lamp blinking a few times trying to focus her vision on her alarm. Rose noticed it was late and heard the noise again but this time she heard David cry out "Please, stop, it hurts!"

"David?" She muttered now alert. Rose got out of bed and hurried down the hall to the guest room. When she opened the door Rose found David tossing and turning in bed cowering in fear sweating and crying out. "Stop! Stop please, stop, it hurts! It hurts!" He yelled thrashing back and forth.

Rose didn't want to make it worse by shouting so she went beside him gently shaking his shoulders. "Baby, wake up." She said softly wiping his sweaty forehead.

"It hurts! It hurts just stop!" He continued to cry.

Rose continued to gently shake him and stroking his hair until he gasped and opened his eyes.

It took a minute to remember he was in Rose's guest room and looked up at her beautiful face. "Rose?" He panted looking at her.

"Are you alright?" She asked. Before he could answer he grasped his stomach. She realized he was going to be sick and grabbed a small trash can for him.

David grabbed it and began retching while Rose sat beside him stroking the back of his head and comforting him.

After about a minute he lay back on his pillow. "Sorry." He said swallowing.

"It's okay. I'm more worried about you." She said getting up to get him a towel.

He slowly sat up and began to calm his stomach down and took a couple of deep breaths.

"Was it something you ate?" Rose asked handing him the towel.

David shook his head. "No, sometimes when I have a nightmare I get sick cause' I hold all the stress from the dream inside." He explained.

He lowered his eyes. "I haven't done it in a long time. I thought I out grew it, guess not."

"Are you okay though?" Rose asked placing her hand on his shoulder.

David just nodded. "Yeah, I'm kind of embarrassed about shouting like that." He admitted.

She smiled at him. "Hey, everyone has nightmares. That's nothing new." David winced at the coolness of the damp top sheet and pillow case. "I think I sweated through your sheets, sorry." He said sheepishly.

Rose patted his knee. "No big deal; I'll go you some sheets and fresh pajamas and a wash cloth, yeah?"

David smiled slightly. "Thanks." A few minutes later she came back and handed him the items.

He went into the bathroom closing the door behind him while she changed his sheets. "Can I ask what the nightmare was about?"

David sighed; he saw no point in lying or hiding anything from her. He didn't want to. "It was about the first time Reinette beat me." David replied as he stripped out of his pajamas and changed into the fresh ones.

Rose paused looking surprised. "You mean that night wasn't the first time?"

He took a deep breath before answering keeping his voice steady. "No." He said as he continued to splash his face with cool water.

Rose looked at the bathroom door unsure what to say and continued to fix his bed. She was taken aback that he never told her.

A minute later he came out in fresh plaid pajama bottoms and a dark red baggy t-shirt. Standing there Rose glanced at him hugging his pillow. "What happened?"

"What happened when?" David asked trying not to look into her worried eyes.

"When she beat you the first time?" She said quietly expecting another argument instead he offered her a spot on the bed.

Rose sat beside him as he clasped his hands together. "You remember when my dad killed himself?"

She nodded mentally cringing at that awful day.

David sighed. "Well, this beating is what caused his suicide."

Rose looked at him. "How?"

He kept his eyes on the carpet as he spoke. "My dad was clueless to what Reinette was doing to us or maybe he did know and pretended it didn't exist, I don't know. It's not like I didn't try to tell him."

David shook his head and scoffed. "Reinette was good at making me look like a vicious liar. Anyway I don't remember what it was I did; I think I might've forgotten the dishes or something but she slapped me and I told her it didn't hurt so she lashed out and started beating and kicking me." He paused and swallowed.

Rose held his hand as he exhaled before continuing. "I begged her to stop but she said she wouldn't until I admitted it hurt and finally I did. What I didn't know was dad had walked in and had seen her beating me. I guess something inside him made him snap." He shrugged biting his thumb tip.

"Why didn't you ever tell me?" Rose asked.

"I didn't tell anybody. I didn't want to." He replied simply.

"I'm surprised you told me instead of arguing about it." She scoffed softly.

David glanced at her. "I don't want to fight people that care about me anymore especially you. I don't want to do that to you not now, not ever again."

Rose smiled at him and rested her head on his shoulder. After about a minute she glanced up at him. "You know what?"

"What?" He replied gently touching her chin.

"This has been a really depressing night." She frowned. David nodded. "Yes, yes it has."

"I don't have to go work tomorrow. What about you?" Rose replied coy.

He looked at her arching his eyebrow. "No, why what did you want to do?" She raised her head grinning. "I think there doing a comedy on TV right now."

David smirked; he loved how Rose always knew how to make him feel better. "Brilliant!" He grinned. They stood from the bed and headed to the living room.


	16. Chapter 16

**Author's Note: Sorry for the long hiatus and thanks for being so patient! :D Hope you like the chapter!**

* * *

The next morning Rose woke up on the couch to the sound of a cartoon show and found David gone. She slowly sat up and glanced around for him. "David?" She muttered. Then she heard a sound coming from the kitchen.

She got up and found David at the kitchen table sipping coffee. He glanced up. "Hi." He said.

"Hi!" She replied sitting down beside him. He handed her a cup. She smiled taking a sip. Rose noticed his cell phone by his hand. "Any calls?" She asked.

David nodded taking another sip. "Yeah, Dr. Jones says Amy's slowly improving but enough to where they've taken her off some of those machines." He said softly.

Rose smiled. "That's good, yeah?" He gave a slight smile. "Yeah, I just wish she'd wake up. I actually miss her smart alec remarks." David chuckled quietly.

She pressed her lips in a thin smiled then noticed his troubled expression. "Something else is bothering you, though. What is it?"

David avoided her concerned gaze. "I think maybe I should go." He said drawing an imaginary circle on the wood table.

She frowned. "Why?"

He shrugged. "Well, after getting sick last night I'm afraid of becoming a burden to you."

Rose shook her head. "But you're not. I like having you here and you can stay as long as you need." "Or want." She softly added.

David sighed. "But I'm going to have to find someplace for me and Amy to live. There's no way I'm raising her inside that house again."

She squeezed his hand. "My offer still stands, David." He scoffed. "What just move Amy and me in here?" "Well, yeah." She replied simply.

He looked at her. "Rose, I don't expect you to help me. I never have."

She placed her finger on his mouth. "Too bad because I was serious about the forever promise."

He smiled gently removing her finger. "Yeah, I know." She smiled at him before getting up to make some toast.

David studied her, thoughtfully as she waited by the toaster with her messy blond hair and unmade face, god she was beautiful.

He was tempted to ask her if there was still a chance for them but decided not to. He feared her answer. Rose sat back down with her plate and tilted her head at him curious. "What ya' thinking?" David snapped out of his thoughts and shook his head. "Nothing, I've got some errands to run."

Rose was unconvinced but nodded quietly and watched him leave. Why did it always feel like when they were going forward and they ended up backwards, again? She wondered shaking her head. As soon as she finished eating she started loading the dishwasher when the phone rang. She sighed and went to the living room to answer it. "Hello?"

"Hey, Rose?" It was her friend, Shareen.

Rose smiled folding her arms. "Hi, Shareen!" "Hi, how are you?" She said. She shrugged. "I'm fine." "How do you like the apartment?" She asked. "I like it, it's nice." Rose replied.

"Good any word on Amy?" Shareen asked concerned. "Yeah, she's slowly improving." Rose said.

"That's good! I can't wait when they finally file charges against that bitch!" Shareen replied disgusted. "Yeah." Rose said nodding. "So how is he?" She asked mischievously. Rose blushed knowing she was talking about David. "Who?" She replied coy.

"Who? David, you know the cute Scottish guy?" Shareen scoffed.

"I know that and he's doing okay." Rose replied softly.

She detected uncertainty in Rose's voice. "Hey what's wrong? I thought you'd be glad to have him there." Shareen said confused.

Rose sighed. "I am but I can't figure him out." "What do you mean?" Shareen replied.

She sat at the edge of the couch. "Well, just when I think he's coming around he shuts down likes he wary or something."

"So wasn't he always like that?" She scoffed. Rose scowled. "Yes but he's improved I just wished I knew where we stand now after everything that's happened."

"Well, the only way you're going to know is to talk to him." She replied simply.

"Yeah, I guess." Rose replied reluctantly. "It'll work out," She promised. "If he's coming around like you say he may be ready for a relationship."

She smiled at that. "Okay, I'll try; I'll talk to you later, yeah?" "Alright, but I want details, tomorrow." Shareen replied. "Okay, bye!" Rose laughed and hung up the phone.

She realized Shareen had a point. David was opening up more to her; maybe he was ready she just needed to talk to him tonight. Feeling better Rose continued with her chores.

Later David came home with a small shopping bag and some mail. He found Rose sitting on the couch waiting for him. He looked at her strangely while removing his jacket. "Hi."

"Hi," She replied. "Where'd you go?" Rose asked curious. David shrugged. "Post office and the music store. I got a Cd for Amy," He said setting the stuff down. "The Doctor thinks music will be good for her." She nodded still looking at him as David started going through the mail. "How about we do take out tonight, my treat?" He offered glancing at a letter.

"Sounds good but can we talk?" She asked. He nodded sitting on the couch. "What is it?"

Rose sighed nervously. This seemed easier in her mind. "Um, David what am I to you?"

David looked at her funny and scoffed. "What do you mean?" She tugged her earring. "Well, am I your friend or is it possible I could be something…more?

He swallowed. David couldn't handle this conversation, again, his wary heart wouldn't let him.

"I-I can't." David started to leave but Rose stood in his way. "Please, I'm only asking because things have been going so well between us I had to know where we stand." She explained. "I don't want to talk about it, right now." David replied trying to leave again.

Rose sighed folding her arms. "Here we go again." "What's that supposed to mean?" He replied. She shook her head. "Every time I get close you run, why?" He just lowered his eyes ashamed avoiding her gaze. She looked at him exasperated. "Don't you care what this does to me? How it makes me feel?" She said her voice cracking.

He shot her a look. "Yes I care, Rose Tyler." "Then please tell me why do you run from me." She replied getting teary eyed. "Because I hate myself!" He finally shouted. Rose looked at him confused.

"I hate myself for being a burden to you; I hate myself for what my actions that night on the field cost me with you, I hate myself because I don't know how to show you…" His sentence trailed and he looked away.

"Show me what?" Rose said. He didn't answer. "Show me what, David?" She gently pressed. "Show you that I still love you!" He choked with tears in his eyes. Rose looked at him stunned. "David I" She started to touch his arm but he shook his head ashamed and hurried out of the room.

Rose heard the bedroom door slam and she plopped on the couch with her head down. "Right back where we started." She muttered softly.


	17. Chapter 17

"David, please let me in?" Rose begged outside the guestroom door. She had been trying for ten minutes to get him to open the door and talk but he was being stubborn. "Please just leave me alone?" He replied turning away from the door.

Rose was getting frustrated but at the same time she knew it wasn't his fault. This was just who he was and he couldn't help it.

She touched the door and sighed. "Okay, you come out when you're ready and we'll order pizza and watch a movie, yeah?" There was no answer so she just went back to the living room and waited. Eventually David came out of the room, he felt silly for running like that and it wasn't fair to Rose either.

When he walked into the living room he expected Rose to be upset instead she was on the couch calmly watching TV. She glanced up and smiled. "Hi, I hope it's alright I ordered the pizza," Rose set the remote down and sighed. "You still like sausage and mushroom, right?"

He slowly came closer and nodded. "See I still remember." She grinned. David smiled slightly as he sat beside her. He reached into his pocket to pull out his wallet but she stopped him. "It's okay, I've got it."

He shook his head. "No, please let me do this." Rose smiled thoughtfully. "How about we split it?" He thought about it and nodded then handed her a five dollar bill.

Soon they were sitting on the floor eating and watching an old murder mystery on TV. David sipped his grape soda and glanced at her. "What?" She said taking a bite.

"You were right." He replied softly. Rose shrugged. "About what?"

"About me running away," He scoffed. "I never was good at revealing my emotions…one of my many faults." Rose casually looked at him. "Oh, I don't know. I never really noticed any." He smiled slightly at her.

She drank some of her soda and glanced at him shyly. "So do you still love me?" David rubbed his thumb tip. "No because I never stopped." He admitted.

Rose lowered her eyes tugging at a thread on the couch cushion. "Even after that incident at the music store?" He nodded quietly. "I won't lie it hurt a lot," David looked at her and shrugged. "But I never really believed you were trying to be malicious. You aren't like that."

"You really mean that?" She said. He smirked. "I live with Reinette, remember?" Rose nodded. "Right." He pretended to be interested in his thumbnail. "You remember when I made my forever promise?"

"Yeah." She replied.

"To be honest that was my way of telling you I loved you." David confessed.

"How come you never told me?" She asked curious. He scoffed. "As young as we were I couldn't risk you going _Eww_ and running to Jackie. She would've killed me." Rose playfully rolled her eyes. "Give me some credit, will ya'? I would not have gone _Eww_!"

He gave her a look. "Oh, really?" She then shrugged casually. "Well, okay, maybe I would've but eventually I would've said _I love you _back afterwards." He chuckled softly. "Yeah, I believe you would." She smirked a little then glanced at him. "But if you felt this way why didn't you just tell me? Why put us through all this?"

David turned towards her and took her hand. "Rose, I could sit here and give you a million excuses but the truth is I was scared, I am scared."

"But we've been through that. I know about your life. I was there, remember?" She pointed out. David nodded. "I know but Rose, you and I both know I've never been good at expressing my feelings," He caressed her cheek. "But all I ever wanted was to show you how much I love you but I don't know how."

He lowered his eyes. "I just know I'm too late." Rose smiled taking his hand. "No, you're not." He glanced at her. "I'm not?" She shrugged. "Well, that's up to you. I mean I'm not going to for-" Before she could finish he silenced her with a gentle yet passionate kiss. His lips soft and sweeten with a hint of grape soda while his hand gently cupped her face. Rose could feel herself practically melting into him.

After the kiss she looked at him in amazement. "Wow!" Rose gasped making him smirk. She quickly blushed at her outburst. "So does this mean we can be a couple?" Rose asked softly resting her forehead against his.

"I like to be." He replied. Rose thought her heart would soar. "Really?" She smiled hearing his response. David grinned. "Yeah." He replied before they kissed again.


	18. Chapter 18

Rose laid there in bed thinking about tonight. She smiled touching her lips. It didn't seem real. The fact that he said he'd loved her made her heart soar.

She then slowly sat up getting out of bed to get a glass of water. Walking back from the kitchen Rose found herself stopping by David's door. It was slightly ajar and she cracked it open further. He was fast asleep with his dark blue comforter covering him.

Rose smiled and was about to go when David stirred and slowly groaned opening his eyes. "Rose?" He yawned as he sat up. "Sorry," She smiled sheepishly. "I didn't mean to wake you."

He shook his head. "It's okay." "What time is it," David muttered glancing at the clock. "Its 3:30 a.m., well, you're up, late, huh?" He smirked. "Well, I was just checking on you." She replied shyly avoiding his gaze.

David nodded. "Okay."

She sighed. "Well, good night." "Wait." He replied getting up and stopping her. "Yeah?" She said. "You wanna stay?" He asked softly folding his arms. "Sorry?" She said wondering if she heard him right. "You want to stay here, tonight?" David asked.

"Really?" She replied. David shrugged. "Well, yeah and maybe...cuddle?" Saying the last part carefully. Rose smiled biting her lower lip. She couldn't believe it, David, really wanted to share a bed with her and hold each other like a proper couple.

"You really want me in here?" She said tugging her fingers suppressing a shy smile.

David stood there staring at the floor. "You can lie on top of the covers if you want," He sighed and was starting to feel silly for asking. "Or if you would rather go back tha-"

"Can I sleep under?" She asked. "Huh?" He replied. Rose shrugged. "Can I sleep under the covers with you," She asked very coy. "I mean, no, offense but you keep it cold in here." She teased slightly. "Oi'!" He scoffed but smirked. She casually sighed tugging her earlobe. "Sorry but you do."

David smirked. "Fair enough."

They crawled under the covers facing each other. David looked at her angelic kind face and swallowed nervously. He had butterflies rapidly moving inside him. He had never been this close to anyone before but it felt really nice. "I hope this is okay." David said. "It is," She smiled softly. "I like it here with you."

"I'm not sure how to do this." David admitted. "Do what?" She asked. He shrugged. "Whatever it is I'm supposed to do."

"Well, you can start by putting your arms around me if you want." Rose replied simply.

He smiled and slowly wrapped his arms around her waist and she cuddled close to him resting her forehead against his t-shirt. David smiled feeling the softness of her hair and smelling the pleasant lavender scent of her soap on her skin.

He kissed the top of her head. David could hear soft giggling. "What's so funny?" He asked.

Rose smiled glancing up at him. "Nothing, I just wish we had done this when you were in my room the other night." "You knew I was in there?" He asked slightly surprised. "I always know when you're near." She replied thoughtfully.

David smiled looking at her. "You know, I was surprised that you still kept that stuffed wolf."

"Of course, I did," She said proudly. "In fact when you take me to those planets in outer space it's going with us." Rose grinned. "Oh, you're still holding me to that, huh?" He teased. "Yes." She smirked kissing his chin. "Okay." He smiled. "Really?" Rose replied.

David smirked. "For you anything," He replied softly. "You're my angel." Rose glanced at him surprised, it was the most loving thing he had ever called her. At that moment there wasn't anywhere in the universe she wanted to be other than with him. She couldn't imagine ever being without David, again.

Rose briefly closed her eyes gently rubbing her cheek against the soft fabric of his t-shirt before glancing up at him.

"David?" She said shyly. "Hmm?" He replied.

Rose didn't say a word just gently caressed the back of his neck pulling him towards her tenderly kissing him. He instantly returned the kiss. Her lips were soft and he could still taste her sweet gloss from earlier. His mouth opened slightly and he moaned softly in her kiss as her tongue gently touched his.

Rose pulled him closer running her hands through his hair. After the kiss he slowly glanced at her and she smiled biting her lower lip. "Impressive."

He gave a sheepish snicker. "Yeah?" Rose nodded grinning flirtatiously. "Oh, yes."

David then sighed heavily lowering his eyes. He seemed bothered. She looked at him curious. "What is it?"

"I'm just afraid of messing up." He admitted. "Messing up what, luv?" She asked concerned.

David sighed. "Us. I've never been in a relationship before. What if I like make the wrong move or I let you down and..." His sentence trailed holding her hand. Rose placed her finger on his mouth. "Hey, hey, I like what we have. I think it's perfect, it's everything," She smiled tilting her head meeting his eyes. "I love you, you know?"

Her smile and beautiful eyes calmed any insecurities he was having and he smiled gently touching her chin."I love you, too." David replied softly before kissing her again.


	19. Chapter 19

David found himself walking up the dark familiar street. It felt kind of strange being here for so long he had been taking a short cut trying to avoid his old neighborhood but he now he wanted to do this. He needed the closure.

Then he saw it. The tall wooden house that harbored so many painful memories, his home. David swallowed thickly standing on the now badly needed mowed lawn where Amy was discovered. Awful memories and past echos nearly overwhelmed him and he fought back tears. This was the last place he wanted to cry.

For a second he was tempted to turn around and leave but staring down at the key DI Wallace had given him was enough to convince him to go inside.

He took a deep breath before walking up to the door. He noticed the lock was still sticking as he opened it. Walking inside it was cold and dim, the only light was coming from through the window.

David exhaled looking around the living room. Except for the subtle signs that the police had been here everything was pretty much the same. He scoffed bitterly remembering why he hated this house in the first place. It took everything he had not to knock something over; not so much out of anger but just to make it look different in some way.

Then a bare spot on the floor where a chair used to be caught his eye making him smile slightly, reminding him when Amy was a toddler and whenever she'd get upset she would cuddle in his lap and he would read her a story or play the radio to calm her down.

That became their favorite spot, he remembered. Even when his parents were alive he would comfort her there every time she was upset.

David sighed and headed upstairs walking past the height chart he had created on the wall when Amy was eleven because she was worried about being taller than the boys in her class. He still smirked at that. Keeping his hands in his pockets David then went into the other rooms, every one bringing back a memory; some good, some not.

Still his opinion about the house hadn't changed, David still despised it and he didn't care what happened to this place. It wasn't his home, anymore and that was fine by him.

"Good riddance." He muttered getting ready to leave when he noticed a drawing on Amy's wall through her partially opened door. Curious he went inside for a closer look. It was a drawing she did in the fourth grade. He ran his fingers barely touching the smeared crayons and aged construction paper.

"How could I forget this?" He wondered. The drawing was simple; it was a picture of him and her surrounded by clouds, sunshine and flowers and the words_ 'my family' _written in black crayon.

Then it dawned on him. Suddenly everything about Amy made sense. He was her family. Nobody knew her better than him. He knew her likes, dislikes, every habit, pet peeve, hell he even knew her allergies. Every nightmare, report card, stomach ache, it was always him; she always went to him.

It made him think. He realized it was getting late and he took the drawing with him and slowly walked outside taking one last bittersweet glimpse at his house before leaving for the final time.

* * *

When he got back Rose stood from the couch wrapping her arms around him. "Hey, what happened," She asked. "I was getting worried."

"I'm sorry." David kissed her cheek. Rose noticed his tear stained eyes. "What's wrong?" She delicately wiped an escaped tear from his cheek with her thumb.

"I went by my house one last time." He admitted. Rose tilted her head curious. "What for?" He gently pressed his forehead against hers lovingly intertwining his fingers with hers'. "I had to." David replied softly looking at her. "With Amy improving and finally going into surgery, I needed closure."

Rose nodded. "Did it help?" She asked. "Yeah," He sighed slowly pulling back. David walked over to the kitchen pulling out a grape soda from the fridge. "And it got me thinking."

She leaned against the kitchen door frame. "About what?" He took a sip before answering. "About me and Amy, about what that D.I, said about her seeing me like a father." David glanced at her shrugging. "I mean maybe he was right maybe I am like a dad to her," He smirked slightly. "But you know what? I don't mind, I really don't."

Rose came closer. "You don't?" David shook his head. "No because it makes sense and I should've realized it a long time ago." "Realize what?" She said. There was a brief pause before he answered. "I want to legally adopt Amy." David replied.

"Really," She said surprised. "Are you sure?"

David nodded. "I'm the one Amy goes to, I'm the one she trusts." He shrugged lowering his gaze. "So why not?" He scoffed drinking some more soda. "I know I could do better than Reinette." He slowly glanced at Rose for her reaction. "What do you think?"

She smiled. "I think its a brilliant idea." "Really," His eyes brightened. "You don't mind?" Rose shook her head grinning. "No and I think you could do it, too."

David smiled wrapping his arms around her holding her close. A huge weight had been lifted off his shoulders.


End file.
